Exploration to bliss
by HiroandKato
Summary: Being as innocent as he is, Sora isn't familiar with sex, or anything regarding it. After waking up with a morning wood, he turns to Riku for some relief...DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor are we writing this for a profit.

**Warnings**: Masturbation, Yaoi, profanity.

**Ages:** Riku 17, Sora 16

Reaching for the buzzing alarm clock, grumbling, Riku threw the comforter off of himself, glaring at the numbers reading 6:30 am.

Yawning he slipped out of his bed, and walked over to his closet, opening the door, he pulled out a black tee shirt with the words "I've got your lucky charm right here" written in green along with a green arrow pointing down. He also grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans, closing his closet he laid the clothes on his bed, and walked over to his dresser, pulled out a pair of black boxers he threw them to accompany the other articles of clothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching for his alarm Sora smashed the snooze button and rolled over snuggling into his warm comfy bed, Usually Sora was up and out of bed but it was Waaay to early and he totally wasn't about to get out of bed in the cold when he had a warm bed. "I'll just wait until Riku comes over" he said sleepily to himself his clothes were laid out and he showered after p. e which he happened to have in the morning.

Shifting slightly Sora mumbled he had fallen asleep once again, His mother was on another business trip and he didn't have a father so he didn't worry about getting caught sleeping late, unless of course Riku took it into his hands to wake Sora up ... again

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening his bedroom door, Riku softly padded his way down the steps, and made his way into the kitchen. Not surprised to see his parents were already at work. He opened the pantry door, grabbing a package of pop-tarts, he removed the wrapper off of them, and stuck them in the toaster.

After waiting a few minuets for the pastry treats to be done, he grabbed them from the toaster, nibbling on them. After he finished eating his breakfast he walked upstairs, and turned the opposite direction from his room, going into the bathroom, he stripped off his boxers, placing them in the hamper, before turning the knobs to the shower. Adjusting the water temperature to make it warm, he stepped into the shower, groaning softly as the water beat on his tense muscles.

After spending 15 minuets washing and rinsing his body and hair, he stepped out of the shower drying himself, before wrapping the towel around his waist, and walked out of the bathroom, back to his room, where he dressed himself, then ventured back to the back room to brush his teeth and hair. Sighing, he walked down stairs grabbing his back pack that sat near the front door, along with his keys. Opening the front door, he quietly shut it behind himself, as well as locking it. He looked at the house next door, smiling to himself. he cut across the yard and walked into the house. "Sora? are you up yet?"

Setting his backpack by the front door, he ran up the stairs, swinging Sora's bedroom door open, frowning when he saw his friend still laying in bed asleep. Walking over to the younger teen, he gently grabbed hold of his shoulder, shaking him. " wake up."

Sora mumbled "five more minutes" he mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into his blankets.

Riku yanked the covers off of Sora. "We don't have five more minutes, "

Sora shivered laying there in his boxers which were ridding down, His hair all ruffled from his sleep and he whined looking up at his close friend "mmm why not" he pouted

"..." looking around and spotting Sora's clothing laying out, he promptly walked over, grabbed them and threw them at the chestnut haired teen. " get dressed."

Sora pouted innocently "But Riku!" he whined as he pulled on his new shirt it was Black with white writing the read "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing right. "i don't wanna go to school ..." he said softly

"Then what do you propose we do all day?" Riku asked as he sat on the end of the bed. " granted school is boring and a fucking waste of time ... not to mention none of the shit they teach you, you don't use."

Sora smiled and tugged on Riku's shirt "Lets sleep in and then go to school" he said with a cute innocent look on his face

"That's it?" Riku said, running his fingers through his wet silver locks. " you should go to school, if your mom finds out she'll be pissed and you know that."

"I can't afford to be late anyway..."

Sora huffed cutely as he looked away his boxers and shirt ruffled slightly "I'm not going I'm going back to sleep!" he grunted as he snuggled into his still warm bed. "mom won't come back for another week it's not like it matters" he grinned

"Fine," Riku muttered, looking at his friend, he crawled further onto the bed, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Sora smiled and rolled over snuggling into his friend "your warm ... and wet you had a shower this morning?" He mumbled tiredly as he nuzzled intoRiku innocently.

"Yeah, I showered," he answered as he absently wrapped an arm around Sora. "Why are you so tired anyway? You're usually up whenever I come to get you."

Sora snuggled closer "i was up late...Th... I couldn't sleep" he mumbled softly as he took in his friends scent.

Riku closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the fact Sora was so close, "Oh..." Thinking for a moment, " since we're not going to school today what is it that you'd like to do? Aside from sleeping that is."

Sora smiled and snuggled into him "hmm well I was thinking about showering and maybe going to the beach" he said softly as he shivered at a breeze that came through his open window.

"That sounds good," Riku murmured softly, unwrapping his arm from around Sora, he shoved his friend off the bed in a playful manner. " Go shower then, the best time at the beach is when there's no one else there."

Sora laughed and pulled off his shirt and threw it back on the bed standing in his boxers he looked at Riku "if I catch you peeking" he grinned as he winked at Riku playfully "I'll hafta ground you " he teased his best friend before walking into his bathroom he kicked the door close but it didn't shut the full way. it left it's self open a large crack.

The silver haired teen climbed off the bed, and tiptoed over to the bathroom door, not paying any mind to his friend's 'threat' he peered through the crack, licking his lips as he briefly watched Sora.

Sora slowly slid off his boxers and looked in the mirror, He was slightly buff but he had a lean all right body. "hmm... I'm looking leaner..." he mumbled as he flexed his muscles slightly "maybe I can join the wrestling team at school" he wondered aloud as he looked down "hmm... It's getting all weird again... i wonder why.." he muttered before shrugging and going to the shower with a semi hard cock coming into plain view

Backing away from the door, Riku plopped himself on Sora's bed, kicking his shoes off, he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off of his lithe body along with his boxers. Throwing them on the floor he wrapped Sora's blanket around himself, laying on his left side, he wrapped his fingers around his erect cock, stroking it, as he replayed the image of Sora's nude body in his mind. Burying his face In the pillow to muffle his moans, he stroked his cock harder, imagining Sora beneath him, those pouty lips begging for more...

Sora smiled as the warm spray hit his body, "hmm ... vanilla shampoo and body wash" he mumbled as he Began to wash up. The musky vanilla scent floating into his bedroom.

Riku's brow furrowed and lips parted, and he stroked his length faster, tilting his head a little he bite down on the pillow, as he arched his back, releasing his seed into his hand. panting a little, he scowled. " aww fuck." he muttered, throwing the blanket off of himself with his clean hand he walked into the bathroom quietly walking over to the sink, he turned on the tap, and rinsed his hand off, ignoring the vanilla scent wafting through the room, along with his friend's voice, he left the bathroom as quickly as he came in. leaving the same distance of an opening, as Sora had left, he pulled on his boxers and jeans.

Sora rinsed and turned off the shower, he dried off and walked out in a towel his hair was damp and his chest and abs Glinted softly with small dropplets he was still semi hard. "hey Riku... I have a question. I was to afraid to ask my mom and since I don't have a father I'll ask you" he chirped happily as he walked to his fresh clothes on his bed.

regaining his composure Riku looked at Sora, " OK...what is it you want to ask me?"

Sora blushed "promise not to laugh or get mad?" he said softly as he slowly gripped his towel.

"I promise."

Sora slowly dropped his towel showing his semi hard penis "Why does it do that? It's been frustrating me since I was thirteen" He said timidly he looked so flustered and innocent it was cute.

Riku looked at him, trying his best not to laugh, or be aroused himself, which was proving to be quite a hassle right now. he looked at his friend's semi hard length, before looking at Sora's face again. " Um..well..." he rubbed his face "you're aroused," he mumbled.

Sora blushed heavily "what's that? how do i get rid of it?" he pouted as he looked at his friend. "it's annoying and it hurts when it touches my boxers or towel." he whined cutely

Riku smiled. " It's difficult to explain," sliding off the bed he walked behind Sora, gently taking Sora's hand he placed it on the boy's dick. Placing his own hand on top of Sora's tan one guiding him, he made the boy's fingers curl around his aroused state and slowly moved his hand. " You can make it go away this way..." he said, " or you can just think of wakka in a bikini."

Sora looked at Riku blushing slightly as he slowly followed the motions. His body shivered "hn...it feels weird" he whispered huskily. "Riku ... it's not working it's making it harder" he grunted.

Licking his lips, "It's supposed to," riku said softly, trying to bite back a moan. " it feels good though doesn't it?"

Sora nodded leaning back into riku bucking his hips softly. "hn..." he whimpered softly and licked his lips "why ...does it feel good?" he whimpered

Mentally kicking himself, riku sighed softly. " don't question why it feels good sora."

Sora bucked into thier hands and panted softly "hnn..." sora didn't last to long.. he came into Riku and his hand panting softly "i... what is that?" he whispered

"It's called cum..." he answered "or semen, which ever you prefer to call it." Letting go of Sora's length, he back up a little bit, bringing his hand to his mouth.

Sora looked at his hand and sniffed it softly his pink tongue slowly slide from his lips and lapped at his fingers slowly carefully tasting the bitter salty flavor that was his. "it's bitter...but yet salty and sweet" he whispered softly."why does this come from me?" he turned to Riku his hand still covered thickly with Sora's seed.

Riku blinked, a faint blush gracing his cheeks at the question. " Well, you were pleasing yourself...it...i.. I'm buying you a book about this stuff." he stammered,

Sora looked at his hand before licking it slowly clean. he smiled and looked at Riku "is it good to pleasure yourself?" he asked innocently his eyes shone with curiosity. He really didn't know anything sexual.

"...Yes," Riku answered, watching Sora lick his finger's clean, mesmerized by the sight

Sora smiled slightly as he sucked his fingers slowly before licking his lips his pink tongue moving slowly over his innocent lips. "so..lets get going to the beach " he chirped completely wipping out the sexual tension in the room. He pulled on his boxers and pants before pulling on his shirt and smiling.

Aqua eyes widened, as Riku stared at his friend in slight disbelief, going in the bathroom, he turned on the tap, rinsing off his hand for the second time. " wakka in a bikini, wakka in a bikini," he whispered to himself willing down his arousal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Exploration to bliss**

Disclaimer: We don't own KHS Or the characters

**WARNING: YAOI LEMONS,ORAL, ANAL ETC Don't like it don't read it **

Hiro: please no flames but reviews are VERY welcome! we're glad you like it so far Oh and there is Sora/riku Leon/riku,Leon/cloud in this chapter!

Kato+Huggles+ the reviewers Thank you guys so much! I hope you like this chappie more than the first!

**Chapter two**

When they arrived at the beach Sora ran to a nice white sandy part and laid down a huge blanket, He grinned as he looked back at Riku and giggled softly "you look lost Riku " he chirped at the other boy poking Riku's forehead, "to much information for your little brain to handle" he teased.

"Perhaps." Riku muttered. Ignoring Sora's teasing tone, he walked down the beach a little further, before laying his towel down on the white sand. Stretching, the silver haired teen let out a small yawn before lying down upon the towel. " Mmmm...It feels good out." he murmured

Sora smiled "glad you like _MY_ idea" he chirped happily as he licked his lips pulling off his shirt and pants so he was in his swim trunks he smiled as he looked at Riku "come on you lazy bum lets go swimming" He chirped

" You go on ahead," the elder teen lolled his head to the side. " I'm going to lay out for awhile...I'll join you in a few."

Sora laughed "careful you might get a tan" he taunted as he ran to the sweet blue water and swam around happily his eyes showing happiness , a few dolphins were swimming around and Sora went to join them.

Aqua eyes watched the younger intrigued by his friend's antics. 'Yet, he didn't know anything about pleasuring himself...or why his dick got hard.' Riku thought to himself ' I wonder if he realizes that he got jacked off by another guy...' Sighing softly, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, slipping them off his body. He pushed himself to his feet, his black swimming trunks sticking to his muscular frame. A small smile graced his face as he walked into the ocean. Groaning slightly at the feeling of the cool water against his hot skin. After a few moments of getting use to the temperature change, he swam over to Sora.

Sora was holding a dolphin's dorsal fin, his eyes gentle as the dolphin swam happily clicking, it went under with Sora before shooting up sending Sora into the air, Sora laughed as he Did a back flip before a back dive back into the water he surfaced shaking his head of water

" Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Riku said loud enough for Sora to hear.

Sora swam over happily and nodded "yea, the dolphins don't usually come this close it's kinda cool" He said happily, as he sprang from the water and tackled Riku.

Startled, the silver haired teen, grabbed hold of Sora. Preventing them both from going under water. "..." letting go of Sora, he gave the other a small smile. Desperately trying to keep the distance between them.

Sora smirked evilly before going under the water swimming around Riku a few times under the water before ripping off his shorts, like their usual game when they were young before swimming off with Riku's shorts towards the shore.

" HEY!" Riku hollered, swimming after the thief. He smirked as he caught up with the cinnamon haired boy, wrapping his arms around Sora, he pulled the younger against him. "What do you think your doing?" he asked lowly. "Aren't we a little too old to be playing this game?"

Sora laughed and held the short out of reach "we're not old enough until we're dead Riku-kun " he teased as he squirmed to get away from Riku, his hips accidentally rubbing and grinding against Riku's length

"Sora..." Riku moaned throatily " Stop moving...if you want to keep your ass a virgin...I suggest you give me back my swimming trunks..."

Sora laughed "stop joking Riku!" He teased as he slipped from Riku's grip and swam to the shore running on the sand waving the shorts laughing

"Who said I was joking?" Riku muttered to himself. Swimming after his friend, he walked onto the shore, not caring that his erect member was within few for any wandering eyes. He walked over to Sora, standing directly in front of him. Snatching his shorts from the younger, he hastily shoved Sora to the ground, pinning his friend's wrists above his head, he positioned himself over the cinnamon haired teen. " Since when do I joke about such things?" he asked him huskily

Sora blinked looking at Riku confused, "but guys can't do stuff like that" he said tilting his head "it's illegal" he mumbled looking away as he shifted trying to get away "plus I don't know what I want, You can't force me" he whimpered

Wordlessly, Riku slipped off the younger boy. Turning his back to him, he pulled his swimming trunks on. With a soft sigh, he looked at Sora over his shoulder. " Guys can have sex...and...It's not illegal if both people want It." once again looking away from his friend, Riku walked over to where his towel laid upon the sand. Grumbling to him as he sat down on it, running his fingers through his wet silver locks.

Sora laughed " Mom always said that guys weren't supposed to do weird things" he said as he jumped over Riku and to the water once again "Besides Riku! I'm still a virgin I don't know anything!" he Called/

'Weird things?' Riku thought 'since when is sex weird?' Frowning, he lay down on his side and closed his eyes. Wanting nothing more than the day to be already over...

Sora swam with the dolphins until he got tired he moved to his blanket on the beach sighed he relaxed as he slowly tanned.

A soft whimper passed Riku's lips. His slowed breathing and closed eyes shown that he had fallen asleep. However, his lips were parted, and he was slowly moving his hips. " ...more..." he moaned

Sora had slipped off his shorts to have an even tan while he naped, Sora looked over at his friend seriously as he watched him with a slightly grin

His moans becoming slightly louder, Riku flipped over onto his stomach, his pale fingers raking through the sand, trying to grasp it as he rolled his hips against the towel.

Sora giggled softly covering his mouth as he crawled to Riku and rolls him over curiously

A silver brow furrowed at the loss of friction, his body shuddered when Sora rolled him over. His length pressed against his shorts, begging for attention. " ...mor.more...please..." he said breathily. " don't stop..."

Sora tilted his head as he pulled off Riku's short tilting his head slightly ' aww man... he's bigger then me' Sora thought as he pouted slightly, his hand carefully wrapping around Riku's length as he smiled, his eyes curious as he did as Riku taught him pumping him slowly "hmm I think he said like this" he said out loud to himself.

Crying out, a pale arm reached for Sora, pulling him closer, as he thrusted himself in and out of Sora's hand. " Ah..Nnngg..." aqua eyes snapped open, lustfully staring at the younger teen. " Sora...what are you...ugn."

Sora smiled softly as he continued to move his hand, "I'm helping" he said innocently as he pumped faster

Panting softly, Riku lolled his head back, groaning deeply as he rolled his hips faster. " Sora..." he purred " you're so...sexy.." His body began to tense, and tremble with pleasure.

Sora smiled softly as he pumped faster "cum for me Riku I wanna see you cum" he said in a gentle voice.

"Since...when...do...you...talk...so. Dirty?" Riku whimpered. Trying to grab hold of the sand he arched his back, letting out a soft cry before he released his semen into Sora's hand, still moving his hips as he rode out the orgasm, a low, throaty moan passing his parted lips.

Sora blushed softly as he licked his hand clean slowly looking damn sexy as he did so his eyes gentle and sexy.

Riku gently grabbed hold of Sora's arm, pulling him closer. His eyes still full of lust, he pressed his lips against the smaller teen's. Gliding his tongue along Sora's bottom lip.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend before slowly relaxing into Riku moving into his kiss parting his lips slightly. "Mmmm" 'my first kiss is with my best friend... I wouldn't want it any other way' he thought happily.

Slipping his tongue into Sora's mouth, Riku moaned softly. Running his tongue along Sora's straight teeth. Placing a hand on the nape of the brunette's neck, gently pressing him closer, Riku slid his tongue from the boy's teeth, to the roof of his mouth, to the small pink tongue. He moaned into the kiss, a few droplets of saliva trickled from the corner of his bottom lip, slowly gliding down his chin

Sora groaned softly moving closer to Riku forgetting he wasn't wearing his shorts he pressed up against him his length along Riku's lower navel

Shuddering, Riku flipped them over, gently placing wet kisses all over his friend's neck. " Mmmm..." he murred throatily. " tell me what you want."

Sora murred softly as he looked at his friend looking so confused and unsure "I.. I donno" he said timidly looking away. "I.. I'm still new at this Riku... I'm kinda little scared" he said softly exposing his neck more for his friend murring under his kisses

Pulling away, Riku sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. " Until you're sure of what it is you want...I won't continue..." he slid off his friend's lithe frame. " the last thing I want is for you to feel as if you have no choice..."

Sora sat up and smiled softly "I know I have a choice Riku, you're my closest friend I've ever had. Hell your more of a father then my pops was" he said happily, as he pulled pushed Riku to sit down before sliding into his lap snuggling into him.

Riku blinked, looking at him. " That's kinda sickening...saying I'm like a father to you..."

Sora laughed "I didn't mean it that way, Your more of a friend then anything, I love you dearly but I don't understand what your trying to do or say" he said softly hiding his face in Riku's chest.

Letting out a soft sigh, Riku gave him a small smile. " Don't worry about it." he said softly. " It's not a big deal." he lied.

Sora smiled and sighed as he looked at Riku "you taste bitter sweet" he teased

Aqua eyes widened " eh?" he flushed

Sora was licking his hand happily looking at Riku with a grin "you taste bittersweet" he said happily

" You're such an idiot." Riku chuckled, playfully punching Sora in the arm. " By the way...we should be heading home. It's time for school to let out..." pushing Sora off of him, he stood up, stretching, " besides, I'm supposed to go over to Leon's later on."

Sora nodded and got up throwing Riku's shorts at his face "Ahh Kay well I'm gonna stay out here abit more play with the dolphins" he chirped as he pulled on his shorts a few girls their ages and damn hot walked by giving them catcalls and whistles Sora blushed.

Slipping his shorts on, Riku winked at the girls before turning the opposite direction. " I'll see you later Sora." he called, as he walked away from the brunette.

Sora waved before going after the girls and offering them a time to swim with dolphins, the girls agreed happily and got undressed in bikinis and followed him out happily Sora laughed and splashed them playing with the dolphins

Riku, now in his green shirt and baggy black jeans, walked up to Leon's door, knocking on it in a slightly agitated manner.

Cloud opened the door calmly and let Riku in "hn... "

Frowning at the blonde, Riku walked through the door, "Is Leon in his room?" he asked

Cloud nodded "been in there all morning, " he said calmly as he closed the door, "I'm going to work, Please make sure he's at least out of bed by the time I get home" he said smoothly

" Yeah...sure." the silver haired teen walked down the hall a little and knocked on Leon's door. " Hey..." he said through the door.,

" Hn. Come in." Leon called. Turning the doorknob, Riku walked in the tall brunette's room. Not surprised to see him lounging in his bed, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Riku smirked as he took in the man laid out, sauntering over to him, he climbed on the bed, straddling the elder's waist. " Cloud not putting out?" he taunted. Blue gray eyes rolled, " does he ever?...speaking of putting out, I take it Sora has been refusing your advances?...and now your all hot and bothered..." the younger chuckled, not saying a word, he lifted himself up briefly only to unwrap the towel from Leon's waist. " fuck me..." Riku said saucily, rubbing his ass against the elder's length.

Leering up at the younger, Leon flipped them, pinning Riku underneath him. Hastily undoing the teen's pants, he yanked them off the smaller, carelessly throwing them somewhere on the floor. He snickered noticing Riku's erect member in the constricting swimming trunks. Easily sliding them off the silver haired boy's waist, he impatiently grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, pouring a generous amount onto his own arousal, he placed the tip of his length against Riku's puckered entrance.

Slipping his shirt off, Riku threw it to the side. Hissing softly, he thrusted himself back upon the brunettes hard cock. Both men letting out a sharp cry. Grabbing hold of Riku's legs, Leon placed them over his shoulders, thrusting in and out of the younger, at a slow and gentle. Riku lolled his head from side to side on the feather pillows, growling at the man above him. " Harder..." he panted.

Happily obliging the order, Leon angled his hips just right so the head of his penis brushed against Riku's prostate. Pounding in and out of the teen. Leon dipped his head down to Riku's chest, nibbling at the boy's hardened nipples.

Whimpering Riku eagerly thrusted himself back, trying to keep up with Leon's thrusts. Panting heavily. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt Leon's teeth against his nipples. Whimpering softly, he dug his fingers into the sheets, gripping them so hard that his knuckles turned white. His anal muscles clamped down around the thick dick, pumping in and out of him.

In an attempt to muffle his moans, Leon bit down on his bottom lip. His eyelashes fluttering when the boy's muscles clamped down around him. Growling softly, he pounded even faster, his thrusts nothing more than quick jerks of his hips. Snaking a hand between their bodies, he wrapped his slender fingers around Riku's arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts

His body shuddering underneath Leon's. Riku arched his back, gasping as he came into the brunette's hand. Leon closed his eyes, as he embedded his cock deeply within Riku, a soft moan escaping his parted lips as he came within the younger...

later that night

Cloud walked into the house with Sora who was eating ice cream he smiled and yawned looking at cloud who chuckled softly to Sora and lead him upstairs to his -cloud's- room

Leon, looked up from the couch, his eyes following Cloud's every move, and shrugged at the blonde went up to his room.

Cloud soon came down and straddled Leon's lap and sighed nuzzling into his neck "gods that kid is so hard to care for" he mumbled

Leon looked at him, an eyebrow raised. " Hn...What'd he do now?" he asked

Cloud sighed and snuggled into Leon tiredly, "he got arrested again, I expected this from Riku not Sora... that kid is Slowly growing worse with his innocents" he said softly with a sigh "oh no telling Riku like we promised

" That's not hard...Riku and I don't talk." the brunette leaned to the side, looking around the blonde to the television. "What'd he get arrested for?" Leon asked. " And you do know that Riku is trying to fuck him.."

Cloud sighed "I know Sora talked to me today, Riku showed him how to masturbate then he jerked Riku off at the beach, " he said softly he was content on hiding his face in Leon's neck and staying against the warm body "he kicked the shit out of a big guy, said the guy was trying to get him to do something naughty." he chuckled, " Sora has a punch.."

" Whatever." Leon muttered, closing his eyes he slipped his hand down the waistband of Cloud's pants. "I'm not interesting in talking about Riku, Sora and their kiddy games."

Cloud sighed softly and nuzzled into Leon "you smell like Riku..." he said softly hiding his face again

Leon stiffened, his eyes snapped open. " Will you drop it?" he asked

Cloud didn't talk or move he just pressed against Leon more "Hn"

" Mmmm." Leon purred slightly, wrapping his arms around cloud, he slipped his hands up the blonde's shirt. " Feeling horny?"

Cloud shivered slightly "slightly, you're pushing me there" he said softly he was calm about it as he usual was about everything

Pulling his head, back so he was looking directly at cloud, Leon gently pushed cloud back a little, sliding his hands to cloud's chest, his fingers gliding across his lover's nipples. " Oh?" he murmured, leaning up a bit he nipped at the column of cloud's throat.

Cloud groaned softly and smirked slightly as he looked at Leon "will you stop with the teasing" he hissed playfully his hard on pressing against his pants.

Leon smirked, as he slipped his hands out of cloud's shirt, only to grasp the clothing, ripping it off the blonde, he discarded the ruined shirt somewhere on the floor. Placing the palm of his hand in the middle of the elder's back, pressing him forward a little, Leon dipped his head, flicking his tongue across his lover's nipples.

Cloud moaned softly moving into his touch as he pushing his hips up " hn "

" Take your pants off." Leon said, as he slowly pulled away

Cloud reached down and undid his pants and slide them off he hadn't worn underwear today as always, He grinned his hard on sprang from its imprisonment waiting for release.

His eyes raked up cloud's body. heavy lidded with lust, Leon licked his lips, grabbing hold of the blonde, he picked him up with ease, only to slam him onto the couch, the sweats he had been wearing were slid off in a hurry, spreading cloud's thighs, he placed himself between them, looming over his lover, as he slowly moved his hips against cloud's purposely rubbing his erection against the elder's.

Cloud groaned and grinded back into Leon his lips parted slightly as he flipped them over pinning Leon down smirking "mm I think I want the top" he purred hungrily as he nibbled at Leon's neck slowly

Bluish grey eyes narrowed, the brunette began to buck against the blonde trying to shove him off. Panting softly Leon shuddered slightly under cloud, he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck

Cloud purred licking Leon's neck softly as he slowly moved himself back his length touching Leon's pucker.

Leon growled, wriggling underneath him. " Don't." he bit off, his lips slightly parted, soft hot breaths passing through them. "You're going to bottom." he spat, as he attempted to throw the blonde off him once again

Cloud chuckled as he licked at his lover's neck his hand wrapping around Leon's length playfully as it slowly pumped Leon "hn I think your bottom" he growled softly as the head slowly pushed into Leon

Leon's eyes widened in disbelief...he glared at the blonde, and began to writhe and squirm even more. " no." he sneered " I don't...ugn.." whimpering softly, he rolled his hips upward, thrusting his dick in an out of cloud's hand.

Cloud smiled as he pumped him carefully to match his bucks, his eyes hungry as he pushed his length deeper into Leon "stop squirming I might have to play nasty" he purred as he licked and nibbled at the shell of Leon's ear.

Gasping, and panting softly. Leon continued to squirm, placing his, hands on cloud's chest, the forefinger and thumb, on each of them, pinched the blonde's nipples. " You don't know how." he seethed, while whimpering softly.

Cloud chuckled and leaned down capturing Leon's nipple between his teeth softly him hand pumping slightly faster as he pushed himself in completely

" YOU..." closing his eyes, he moved his hands from his lover's chest, to grab hold to the couch, gripping it tightly " wha...what...brought...this...on..?" he inquired wantonly

Cloud grinned as he nuzzled Leon's neck happily "I wanted to feel how hot and tight you were" he purred happily before he kissed his way down Leon's neck to his nipples flicking his tongue teasingly over them one after the other as he slowly began to thrust shifting his hips to hit Leon's prostate.

"Ahh." arching up into cloud's touch, he looked at his blonde haired lover, lust clearly clouding his smoke colored eyes. Wrapping his arms around the bigger man, he dug his well-manicured fingernails into the blonde's light skin. Flashes of light dancing before his eyes, he whimpered softly..." cloud.." he murmured throatily.

Cloud smirked and slowed all his movements the head of his cock Softly rubbing Leon's prostate as he smirked "mm Leon... you want more" he purred hotly

Tightening his grasp on his lover, Leon pulled himself up a little, licking the blonde's neck. Smirking, he flicked his tongue across cloud's earlobe, catching it between his teeth, he bit down, while thrusting himself back onto the elder's arousal. Shuddering and breathing hotly in the blonde's ear as he did so.

Cloud growled happily and pumped Leon happily as he bang to thrust hard and fast into Leon's prostate his body tensing and shivering, "hmmn Leon... so hot... so tight" he purred happily

whimpering softly, Leon buried his head in the crook of cloud's neck, eagerly wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist, he moved his head from the crook of his lover's neck, freeing one of his hands he tugged on the spiky blonde locks, propping himself up a little he crushed his lips to the elders, moaning softly as he felt his body beginning to tense. Shoving his tongue past the blonde's lips, he hungrily slid his tongue along the man's perfect...white teeth

Cloud moaned and kissed Leon back hungrily moving his tongue to meet the younger's, as he thrusted harder into Him his hands pumping him faster as his movements became jerks and twitches his body tensing as he came hard in Leon's Ass

Moaning , he passionately deepened the kiss, his moans becoming louder, until his anal walls clamped down around his lover's length, arching his back...he pressed himself square against the blonde while letting out a shaky moan, as he came into cloud's hand. Letting go of cloud, Leon fell back onto the couch. Panting heavily.

Cloud purred and nuzzled Leon happily before moving his hand slowly up leaving a small path of cum on his chest he licked his hand then slowly moved down and slowly licked down the path of cum.

Shivering, Leon threw his head back. His body still shuddering, and trembling from the intense orgasm, licking his lips he lifted his head, to gaze curiously at the blonde.

Cloud licked his way down to Leon's length and smiled as he lapped at it slowly his eyes watching Leon's face.

" Cloud?" Leon peered down at him through his thick eyelashes. Bucking his hips slightly, when he felt the hot tongue caress his length. " Wha...?"

Cloud smiled softly as he carefully moved Leon so he was sitting properly on the couch before kneeling on the floor in front of him like a submissive puppy his tongue carefully peeking out and lapping at Leon's length his hand reaching out to take hold of it

Lustfully looking down at Cloud, Leon reached a hand out, gently grabbing hold of the unruly blonde spikes. " Nnng...Gods.." he murmured throatily, bucking his hips eagerly into the hot moist cavern.

Cloud murred, moved closer taking the whole length slowly in his mouth, and down his throat purring, with each purr vibrations were sent down Leon's length, his nose berried in his lover pubic hair as he deep throated the younger, a small amount of saliva dripped from cloud's mouth and down his chin

" Cl..Cloud.." Leon groaned, panting heavily, " Nnnggg.. so..Hott..." he tightened his hold in his lover's hair. His hips moving slowly, he grabbed hold of cloud's hand, bringing his lover's finger's up to his lips he sucked on them moaning, and whimpering

Cloud murred as he hungrily sucks and rolled his tongue over Leon's length in his mouth, he slowly moved his free hand and moved his hand behind Leon his fingers slowly and softly probing Leon's anus

Leon let cloud's fingers slip from his mouth, as he threw his head back, giving his lover a guttural moan. Lifting his hips a little to give cloud more access. The brunette promptly brought the saliva-coated fingers back up to his lips. A small pink tongue attentively danced around cloud's fingertips, in an erotic manner. " ...Nnng...Ung..nah..Ha.."

Cloud murred as he slowly pushed two fingers into his lover searching for his lovers prostate as he sucked happily.

Tilting his head to the side, his chocolate blocking his face from view. Leon let out a garbled moan, not caring that his saliva was slowly dripping down his chin, as he sucked on the blonde's fingers. Resting his head against the couch, he bucked his hips eagerly...his body tensing and shuddering. " Cl..Umph...mnmnnn."

Cloud murred against sending vibrations through Leon's length as he slowly bobbed his head his eyes closed as he sucked hungrily.

Growling lowly, Leon arched his back, his anal muscles clamping down around cloud's fingers as he came hard into his lover's awaiting mouth. Slumping against the couch, his breathing now harsh, the brunette looked at the blonde, his lips slightly parted...as he ran his tongue along the man's fingers slowly.

Cloud murred happily as he gulped down the seed hungrily before looking up at Leon allowing the limb to slowly slide from his hot mouth licking his lips pulling his hand from Leon's ass "mmmm you enjoy that Leon" he purred softly

"mmm...yes.." Leon whispered, " did you?"

Cloud smiled as he opened his mouth to say something there was movement out of the corner of his eyes he turned his head to find Sora standing there looking embarrassed and confused "ano..." Sora whispered softly

* * *

Hiro: Bwahahahahaha I am evil X3 Poor Sora ;P glad you guys love how I play him I call it talent +giggle+ I play cloudie too XD ;P 

Kato: Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to your head...that's the last thing we need...you with a big head.

Hiro: Oh you know you wannna it +unzips pants+

Kato: ooooh...give it to me baby...

Hiro:...Squee+pounces on kato and drags kato off to a room+ Until next chapter Folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi, lemon

Kato: Thank you for the reviews, we greatly appreciate it.

Hiro+grins+ luv ya alls don't be afriad to Ask questions i love giving answers +grins pervertedly+

Kato+Smacks+

**Chapter Three.**

Leon froze. Hearing Sora's voice, he looked at the cinnamon haired teen. Before snapping his head to Cloud angrily. Picking his sweats up off of the floor, he slid them on his body. Wordlessly slipping from the living room. 'what a great way to ruin such a mind blowing orgasm.' he thought bitterly to himself

Cloud stood and glared after leon "it's just like you to get up and leave! you ass!" Cloud called angrily as he pulled on his pants and paved sora over carefully. Sora slowly moved to cloud blushing like crazy, he could be any more ready. "ano... ano... i didn't mean to... interrupt...cloud" he whispered timidly shifting from right to left on his feet.

Leon whirled around, his eyes narrowed seething at the blonde. " Fuck you." he spat

Cloud's eyes slit at leon his eyes twitch slightly "Fine i'm leaving!" He yelled at leon as he led sora up stairs so he could grab some things

Leon scowled, watching Cloud retreat. " You're behaving like a spoilt child." he hissed loud enough for the blonde to hear.

Cloud growled lowly as he packed a few clothes and items before walking behind sora letting sora wal out before turning and looking at leon "At least I don't fuck little boys when my boyfriend isn't putting out" he snarled at Leon before leaving without another word slamming the door behind him. He lead sora to his Harley Davidson XL 883R sportster, handing sora a helmet before putting on his own. Sora happily slid on the helmet and held Cloud's bag as they both slide on the bike Sora held Cloud around the waist. Cloud rev the engine and sped off.

Leon let out an agitated sigh. Storming through his apartment, he opened his bedroom door, before slamming it shut.

Cloud sped to Sora's he carefully pulled into the house drive way, "alright Sora We're here off you get" Cloud said softly, Sora climbed off and carefully pulled of his helmet giggling happily "that was cool, Your staying here right?" sora chirped happily, Cloud weighted the pros and cons before nodding he turned off his bike and got off, He pulled off his helmet and walked into the house with sora, His eyes were gentle to sora, Sora carried clouds duffel bag in his arms happily

Riku sat on Sora's front porch, waiting for him patiently. " Hey...i've been waiting for..." he looked at cloud slightly unnerved "you..."

Sora smiled "oh well Cloud took me out for icecream since i was bugging him at work, then i went to his house and had a nap then him and leon had a fight and now we're here you were worried about me?" he tilted his head

" Oh..." Riku stated slightly disinterested. He looked at the blonde a questioning look in his eyes. He knew first hand Leon wasn't a bad lover. Riku sighed softly and looked away from cloud. KNOWING it was about him...rather because of him. " yeah i was worried sora." he said softly

Cloud smiled and ruffled sora's hair softly, "leon's just being a jerk again," he said softly, Sora laughed nad blushed heavily covering his mouth, "mm it Didn't look like it" he said perkily as he looked to riku "well i'm fine you wanna come in riku? cloud's staying for a few days i was gonna say We could have an icecream war!" he said happily bouncing towards the door. Cloud laughed, Sora squeaked as he triped

" An ice cream war?" Riku chuckled softly. His aqua eyes softening as he looked at sora. ' he's so cute...' he thought. " Well, let's go then!" easily stepping around sora he walked into his friend's house

Sora giggled and looked at cloud "Come on you can too!" he chirped before running inside setting clouds stuff down he pulled out a huge thing of icecream that put the 4 liter to shame, he grined and pulled off his shirt. Cloud walked in and blinked.."uh.."

Licking his lips, while staring at sora, riku slid his shirt off. Tossing a casual look at cloud, over his shoulder. Riku picked up the gallon of ice cream. " you're not going to use all of this in this 'war' are you?"

Sora grined as he licked his lips "Chya!" He smiled as he pulled out a handfull of icecream and grined wickedly.

Riku looked at sora, smirking wickedly he grabbed a handful of icecream, and threw it on the brunettes bare chest. " Gotcha!" he cheered

Sroa shivered and threw a hand full at riku and grined "got you back!" She squeaked as he grabed another handful smirking as he glanced to cloud with a smirk. "hehe" he steped towards cloud who blinked and steped back slightly "uh.. Easy sora i'm still wearing my shirt" he said holding up his hands.

Walking over to sora, riku pulling his friend back a little bit. " I say go for it...hit him with the ice cream." riku whispered in sora's ear

Sora grined and jumped at cloud tackling him off his feet and smering icecream all over clouds face and neck "Your it cloud!" He squeaked as he got off cloud and ran behind riku. Cloud stood slowly and pulled off his shirt, "your so gonna get it both of you!" he smirked playfully as he walked over grabbing a hand full of icecream. and looking at the two.

Aqua eyes widened, grabbing ahold of his friend's arm he began to run, dragging sora behind him. " Not if you can't catch us." riku called out childishly.

Sora giggled and made riku let go of his hand and took off into the living room, Cloud came out of no where and pinned sora gentlely to a wall and got him in the face smirking "your it Sora" He grined before running off, Sora pouted and went to the kitchen "ooooo riiiikkkkuuuu!" he called

Curiously coming out of his hiding place, Riku took one look at the icecream on Sora's face before running in the opposite direction.

Sora took off after him and jumped getting his arms around riku's waist and splatting nice cold ice cream on riku's lower abs some of the melting treat sliding down riku's pants. Sora giggled and took off the other way "RIKU'S IT!" He squealed running to hide only to find himself hidding with cloud, he smiled putting his finger to his lips telling cloud to be quiet he covered his mouth to muffle his giggles, Cloud only shook his head and pulled sora deeper into the hidding spot to hide better.

" AH SHIT.." Riku howled out dancing around the den " Cold...Cold..Cold!...Sora are you trying to FREEZE MY BALLS OFF!" he shouted. Huffing, the silver haired teen looked in closets, behind the couch, under beds, looking for the two. Sighing he, softly padded his way back into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon out of the silverware drawer, he sat down at the table, eating the melting dessert. Startled by the telephone ringing, riku went to answer it. " Hello?" after waiting a few moments he placed the phone down. " Cloud! You have a phone call!" he shouted.

Sora and cloud came out of the pantry laughing , sora licked his hand clean of icecream before moving to riku "your wasting icecream riku! " he whined softly leaning closer to riku licking some icecream of his chest. Cloud picked up the phone and cleared this throat "Hello?" he was wipping his face of icecream.

Riku stiffened when he felt sora licking the ice cream off his chest. " I was eating it." he protested as he gestured to the gallon.

" Are you staying out?" Leon asked quietly

Sora pouted and grabing riku and turning him licking off more "and this is perfectly good ice cream" Sora protested back

Cloud thought for a moment and smirked "Yes, I don't feel like returning to a place that i'm easily replaced" he said shortly

Riku's eyes widened. " Sora stop licking..." he stiffened hearing cloud's words. Leon scoffed in the phone. " Easily replaced?" he bit off " I admit i fucked up. Fuck Cloud, we've been together for how long? And tonight was the first time we slept together?" he shifted slightly, causing his bed sheets to rustle. " hn...am i easily replaceable?"

Cloud Laughed "hardly, you sound busy so i'm going to hang up now " He grunted angrily before hanging up the phone and looked at sora with a raised eye brow, "Sora stop teasing the poor boy " Cloud chuckled "He might bend you over that island" he pointed out before grabbing his bag and going upstairs to shower.

Sora pouted and looked at riku "hm well if you don't want my to lick you clean i'll have to spoon you clean "he stole riku's spoon and started eatting the icecream off riku smiling happily

Riku chuckled, smiling at sora's antics. " Should I go ahead and put the ice cream away?" he asked " so it doesn't go to waste?"

Sora nodded happily "alright you gonna head home or stay and shower " he said happily "i'll share with you so we save water And then we can all watch a movie!" he chirped

" Hmm.." he sighed softly knowing that if he were to take a shower with the innocent brunette he'd end up touching him, and scaring him even more. " I'm gonna go home to shower..." he said softly as he grabbed the tub of ice cream. Walking over to the freezer, he opened the door, and set the icecream down on a rack before closing the door. Picking up his shirt off of the kitchen floor, he gave his friend a soft smile. " I'll see you tomorrow." Quietly padding his way from the kitchen to the front door, he opened it and quietly shut it behind himself. letting out a soft breath of relief as he walked next door...to his own house

Sora shruged and ran up stairs to cloud, he knocked on the door softly "cloud.." he said softly, Cloud opened the bathroom door looking like he was about to go for a shower "hm?" he looked at sora who smiled "Can i shower with you?" he asked innocently, Cloud chuckled "alright sora but only because your so innocent" he said softly as he walked to the shower stall, Sora closed the door happily and un did his pants and pulled them off before his boxers" Ice cream is fun" he giggled. Cloud only laughed and adjusted the water temp before pulling off his towel, and stepping in, Sora smiled and stepped in closing the door to the shower and looked up at cloud smiling "but it's too sticky it's almost as bad as cum but not as much" he said coyly.

Cloud face palmed and looked at the innocent boy "your really something" he said softly, Sora laughed and hugged cloud happily, "that's why i have such great friends! i'm really something!" he said happily, cloud laughed again at the boy's antics before handing sora shampoo "come on sea salt boy time to wash up" Cloud said softly, Sora nodded and began to lather his hair with The yummy cloud smelling shampoo "smells like..like.. You!" Sora squeaked happily, Cloud chuckled and lathered his hair as well.

Sora rinsed his hair looking at cloud "so... are you and leon gonna break up?" he asked softly looking down, Noticing he made the mistake of looking down he blush bright red. "...DAMNIT! Why is everyone bigger then me!" He squeaked angerily, Cloud only laughed glad sore for got his question "your still growing Sora" Cloud said handing sora conditionar , sora grunted and pouted as he lather his hair and sniffed it "mmm coconuts... hey is this why you smell like coconuts?" he said curiously, Cloud nodded "mhmm," he lathered his own hair before looking at sora

Sora looked thoughtful as he rinsed his hair after cloud, and then looked at cloud "does it hurt?" he said timidly, Cloud raised an eye brow looking at Sora "what?" Cloud was now himself curious as to what this boy was thinking. "well, having all of that" sora pointed at cloud's length "in your mouth and down your throat or in your butt" he asked timidly he was blushing every shade of red, Cloud chuckled "mm Well if you have a gag reflex having it in your mouth is someone difficult, otherwise if they let you do the work it's alright , As for the other one, It hurts the first few times but it gets so much better" he said softly looking at sora with a warm smile, "unless thier an expert then you can't even feel the pain your to lost in the pleasure" Cloud pointed out

The blonde poured some vanilla coconut body wash in his hand and did the same to sora's hand lathering his body "so it's called pleasure?" sora said softly looking thoughful as he lathered his body "mhmm Pleasure, bliss, what ever" cloud added calmly as he looked to sora, "your just a ball of curiousity aren'tyou?" cloud smoothed as he rinsed off his body wash, sora blushed and nodded slightly and rinsed off after cloud "yea.. well riku has gotten me curious, I wanna try but i'm not sure, I was gonna ask riku if i could try a girl then try him and see which one i like better" he said thoughtfully, Cloud chuckled "well Sora what ever you do try not to break anyone's heart alright?" the elder said softly, Sora nodded happily "wanna go watch a movie?" Sora smiled, Cloud returned the smile "sure"

Sora smiled and got out and dried himself of he ran naked into his room and pulled on some freash boxers before running downstairs to find Cloud picking out a movie they both sat on the couch, Sora smiled and slide into cloud's lap and snuggled into him while watching the movie -which happened to be scary- Cloud chuckeld when sora would hide his face and snuggle closer, Somewhere near the middle of the movie sora had fallen asleep, Cloud smiled and turned off the movie, he easily carried sora to his room and laid him down tucking him in, Sora's window was open and his room was completelly visible by riku's room.

Riku sighed softly as he walked into his room. He had showered, and gotten his clothes laid out for school. Blinking, he smiled seeing that sora's window was open, not wanting to disturb the brunette he turned off the light, and climbed into his bed.

Cloud smiled and brushed the hair from sora's face "hmm... "

Aqua eyes narrowed upon seeing the blonde touch sora. remembering that he slept with the blonde's lover, the silver haired teen turned over on his side with his back to the window, trying to forget such matters. Relaxing he let out a content sigh, before closing his eyes.

next morning

Sora hid under his blankets Again, he murmured and snuggled into the warm bed smiling as he dreamed.

Riku growled at the blaring alarm clock. Smashing the snooze button he threw a pillow over his face. He didn't sleep well last night, since his dreams were all about a certain naive, adolescent...dancing naked., well to be more specific...matress dancing... Everything was so explict, he could still taste the precum of the younger on his tongue. Riku had awoken in the middle of the night looking for the cinammon haired teen, only to be greatly disappointed that his overactive imagination had fantasized it all.

Cloud walked into Sora's room and shook him "sora i'm a head home while leon's at work so i can grab some stuff, you better get up for school" he said softly, Sora grunted "no school, Sleep, good dreams!" he whined Cloud laughed as he waved his hand "alright kid i'll be back in a bit" he said leaving, Sora smiled happily and snuggled into his bed.

Leon was laying on the couch, his eyes bloodshot, with the phone laying on the coffee table. Staring at the phone he let out a soft sigh. " This is exactly why i didn't want to get involved with anyone." he muttered bitterly to himself

Cloud walked through the door and up the stairs his headphones blaring he walked to his room and threw open the door before drumming his solo his body spinning as he sang to his song, his eyes closed as he rocked hips, "Remember the first dance we shared? Recall the night you melted my ugliness away? The night you left with a kiss so kind,Only a send of beauty left behind" he sang softly as he began to pack some other things

Leon sighed, dragging himself up the stairs he walked up behind cloud, gently taking the head phones off of the elder man. " I'm sorry." he said softly " I never meant to hurt you." handing the headphones back to the blonde, he took a tentative step back, sighing softly. He gave the elder man a gentle smile before he slipped from the room

Cloud looked after his lover before sighing he pulled his headphones on and sighed as he packed up his things, he moved searching for leon.

Turning the shower on, Leon slipped out of his sweats, pulling back the shower curtain he stuck his hand in, seeing if the water was too hot or too cool. Finding it hot, but not enough to scald him, he stepped into the shower. Moaning softly as the water sprayed against his tense muscles.

Cloud walked in calmly he grabed leon and pulled him out kissing him softly "I'm going to live with sora until his mother comes back," he said softly

Blue-grey eyes widened. Cleary caught off guard, Leon looked at his lover for a few seconds before the shock slid off his face replaced with weariness. " Alright." he whispered softly

Cloud nuzzled leon's neck carefully, "if i ever catch you with riku again this'll be over" he said firmly

Leon snorted slightly amused. " I have no reason to be with him..." he focused his tired eyes upon his lover's lively ones. " I know better than making the same mistake twice." burying his head in the crook on cloud's neck he whispered. " I don't want to lose you."

Cloud nuzzled leon and smiled "good because i don't want to lose you" he said softly before moving away.

a breath of relief passed through leon's lips. Tilting his head to the side, as he looked at Cloud, a genuine smile graced his beautiful face.

Cloud finished packing and moved to leave "bye leon" he called

" Later." leon shouted over the gentle hum of the shower.

Cloud drove to sora's house and pulled up easily on his bike, turning off the bike he walked inside calmly.

Riku was standing in the kitchen wearing a black t-shirt that read ' I use to listen to my parents but the stranger with candy had better advice', a pair of faded blue jeans that were form fitting, along with a pair of white tennis shoes, fixing breakfast which was fluffy pancakes, topped with either fresh strawberries or blueberries. Hearing the door open, he poked his head out of the kitchen smiling at Cloud. " Seeing how your in a good mood, i take it you didn't run into leon." he said cheerfully.

Cloud shrugged slightly as he looked at riku "sora still in bed?" he asked

" Yeah." riku answered. Taking the pancake out of the skillet he put it on a plate and placed strawberries on top of it. Walking to cloud he handed him the plate. " Give it to him, please." he said while placing a fork on the plate as well

Cloud looked at the food and then riku and smiled handing him the food "You give him the food riku he's your crush not mine" he said softly

Blinking, Riku took the plate of food upstairs, walking into sora's room. he set the plate down on the nightstand before he gently shook the boy' shoulder. " sora...do you want breakfast?"

Sora opened his eyes "am i dreaming?" he mumbled softly

Slightly baffled the silver haired teen looked at him curiously. " Why do you think your dreaming?" he asked

Sora smiled "because you looked so hot right now" he said sleepily his hand rubbing his eyes slightly

Smirking, Riku raised a silver brow, thoroughly amused. " So do you." he purred. " good enough to eat."

Sora smiled "mm i must be awake," he giggled as he slowly sat up and saw the food "mmm"

Grabbing the plate, riku sat a pillow in sora's lap, then placed the plate a top of the cushioning. " I'm going to go downstairs, and clean up the mess i've made." he said softly. "If you want etra strawberries, there's some down in the kitchen...blueberries also, i can bring them to you if you'd like."

Sora smiled, "tay!... uh.. is cloud home?" he asked timidly, he wanted to know if his father figure was home

" yeah..." Riku answered " do you want him to come upstairs and keep you company?" walking away slowly he stopped in the door way. " also...which fruit did you want?"

Sora smiled "both and yea.. i wanna ask him something"

" Alright, I'll just have him bring the fruit up with him then." Walking down the stairs, riku walked into the kitchen, grabbing two seperate containers, that held the strawberries, and the other the blueberries. Looking for Cloud he sighed softly. Finally spotting the blonde, he walked over to him, handing him the containers. " Sora wants to talk to you, and...since he wants these, you can take them to him also."

Cloud yawned "hmm alright "he said softly taking the fruit and walking upstairs to find sora done his food and sleeping again. "uh... Sora?"

Sora yawned "fruit.. nightstand... come sleep" he mumbled, Cloud laughed and laid down only to have sora snuggle up to him and sigh " i'm so confused.."

Cloud smiled and they shared a calm quiet conversation most of which Cloud was explaining the contexted of how two men made love and their positions, he stroked sora' hair from his face and caressed the boy's cheek softly with the back of his hand his voice slowly lulling sora to sleep, he smiled and sighed picking up the fruit and nibbling on it.

Almost done with cleaning up the kitchen, Riku plopped himself down on the kitchen floor, his back resting against the cabinet door. He wanted to touch Sora, to run his fingers along the younger man's sun kissed flesh. It'd be worth it, to pin the cinammon haired boy down, placing wet, gentle kisses all over his lithe frame. Just to see those sapphire eyes light up with passion, or be glazed over with lust. The silver haired teen let out an exagerated sigh. From the way things were going...it didn't seem like Sora would be mewling underneath him anytime soon.

Cloud pulled out his cell and phoned sora's house for riku to answer.

Pushing himself to his feet, Riku grabbed the cordless phone that he had laid on the counter earlier. " Hello?"

Cloud smiled "come up here and take my place so i can go have a nap, "

"ok." riku promptly pressed the 'end' button on the phone, leaving it on the counter he quietly walked up the steps. Softly padding his way into Sora's room, he looked at the blonde, then at his crush. His aqua eyes lingering on the smaller boy, he shook his head a little bit before looking back at Cloud, a questionable look upon the teen's face.

Cloud shook his head as he slowly moved away sora whimpered at the warmth loss "come on riku take the place, He wanted to talk but he fell asleep half way through it"

" That sounds like him." Riku murmured softly as he climbed on the bed, taking cloud's spot, the teen threw his arm across sora's abdomen, pulling the younger closer to him, as he nuzzled sora's neck softly. " What did you two talk about?" riku whispered curiously

Cloud chuckled "That's for him to say now isn't it?" he said softly as he pulled the blankets over both boys, sora murred and snuggled into riku, pressing against him purring happily. "hmm, your gonna have a fun time though, good dreams come with consequences" he said softly walking out.

Riku blinked at Cloud's cryptic words. Adverting his attention to the brunette in his arms, he could feel the blood rushing to his groin. Deciding to not worry or think so much, riku brought his mouth to sora's ear, nibbling gently on the outershell.

Sora groaned in his sleep moving into riku's nibbles, His body pressing close to riku "mmm " he smiled in his sleep his body relaxing into riku

Chuckling softly, the aqua eyed teen casually slipped his fingers down the waistband of sora's pants. Ghosting his fingers across the brunette's length as he slid his tongue from the boy's ear to his neck.

Sora murred his hips moving into riku's touch "hnn good, riku" he whispered his eyes closed his breathing steady, he was still asleep.

Raising an eyebrow, riku slipped his hand out of sora's pants, sliding from behind his friend he gently rolled sora onto his back.Easily removing the boy's pajama pants off of him, discarding them...somewhere. Spreading the tanned thighs, riku laid on his stomach propped up on his forearms slightly. Dipping his head down, he gingerly licked the underneath of the younger's length.

Sora whimpered and shivered "hnn... riku.. mmnn" he purred as he squirmed slightly "more" he panted softly his sleeping form seemed to tremble

Wrapping his lips around the teens arousal, he slid one of his hands up sora's lithe body, until they reached the boy's plump lips. Riku gently pressed his fingers past the lips. He moaned softly, causing the viberations to rumble against the arousal.

Sora gasped softly and bucked his hips into riku's mouth his body shivering as he slowly took riku's fingers into his mouth sucking and licking them hungrily. "hnn... ri..ku " he groaned

The cinnamon haired teen's moans and groans made Riku's cock twitch. Growling softly, he took the length further in his mouth, his tongue caressed the shaft as his head bobbed up and down, silver locks bouncing a little as the up and down motion. sliding his fingers out of sora's mouth, he pressed his saliva coated index finger against the pink pucker, slowly pushing it through the tight ring of muscle.

Sora whimpered as he squirmed "riku... it hurts..." he whispered in pain as he ried to get away in his sleep

Riku sighed softly.Letting the length slip from his lips with a soft 'pop' . He pressed himself against sora, gliding his tongue across the brunette's bottom lip. " Relax..." he instructed softly...

Sora's body slowly relaxed "riku...please be gentle" he whimpered his body shifting slightly as he slept

Snorting in amusement, Riku continued to push his finger in, hooking the tip of it, once it was inside his friend. Lapping lazily at the column of the brunette's throat, he began to wiggle the tip of his index finger seeking out the teen's prostate. Feeling a silky soft patch, he rubbed against it.

Sora moaned and whimpered squirming to get closer to the feeling his hands griopping the sheets as he panted softly "riku... hnn so good.. please" he whimpered bucking into him

" Mmm...you wanna be fucked?" Riku purred, now pushing in his middle finger, Making scissor motions with them,

Sora gasped his body shivering "mmm Gods, riku.. please" he whimpered softly his body shivering in pleasure his hips moving to meet riku's Fingers .

Groaning, riku slid his fingers out of sora. pushing himself to his knees, he looked around the room, looking for anything that would be a good lubricant. Not spotting any, he let out a soft sigh, and spit into the palm of his head, then rubbed it over his length. Pressing the head of his length against sora's enterance, he moaned softly, as he gently thrusted through the tight ring.

Sora whimpered "riku, it hurts" he whispered softly his hips squirming slightly he was all tensing, tears formed and fell from sora's eyes as his teeth grit in pain, his body tremble slightly "make the pain stop" he whimpered

Riku licked away sora's tears. " shhh...relax babe." he cooed, " i can only make it stop if you relax."

Sora whimpered as he slowly relaxed his eyes slowly opening, "riku...be gentle" he whispered timidly, as he reached up caressing riku's cheek.

Riku blinked and smiled down at him, leaning into sora's touch. He kept pushing his length into the teen beneath him, until his sac rested against the sora's bum. Gently pressing his lips against the brunettes, he pulled away slightly, a hand on either side of the younger. " tell me when to move." he said softly

Sora whimpered and forced himself to relax his body shivering slightly he grit his teeth tears falling again "hnn...it hurts" he whimpered softly

Lovingly licked the tears off his crush's face. Riku angled his hips, so that the tip of his length brushed against sora's prostate. Gently pulling out, he thrusted himself back in, building a slow and gentle rhythm. " so tight...sora.." he moaned hotly.

Sora moaned and whimpered as he he bucked into riku panting softly "hnn riku... so big" he panted heavily as his back arched into riku "nn"

" Mmm you like that?" Riku purred, leaning down he glided his tongue along sora's lips. " Nnng." slipping a hand between their bodies, he wrapped his slender, pale fingers around sora's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Sora whimpered and moaned bucking his hips "hnn riku" he panted as he pulled riku into a deep kiss his eyes closed

Riku groaned into the kiss, increasing the pace of his thrusts a little bit, still making sure that sora's prostate was stimulated

Sora pantd and moaned whimpering, "gods .. riku so big, So thick" he whimpered bucking, into riku's length a thin layer of sweat on his body his body shivering happily. "hnn gods i'm .. mmm so... Uhh uhh! Riku!" he cried out his hips bucking as his muscles constricing around Riku's hard cock cuming in riku's hand and all over his abs.

Riku growled loudly, a thin layer of sweat coating his pale skin, making it glisten. Howling, as sora's anal muscles constricted around his cock, the silver haired teen, slammed himself deep within the brunette, his come coating the cinammon haired boy's inner walls. Dipping his head down he nipped at sora's adam's apple. still thrusting in and out of his lover, as he sought to ride out the orgasm.

Sora moaned and whimpered happily beneath Riku his eyes closing slowly, "riku, that was so good" he whipsered softly, as he snuggled intoriku's chest pulling him closer.

Riku smiled warmly at his friend. Breaking the embrace for a few seconds as he carefully pulled out of Sora. After he did that, he slumped down on top of the smaller boy. " Yeah...it was." he murmured while running his fingers through the cinammon locks.

Sora murred softly and sighed softly licking riku's neck tenderly kissing it before giggling softly "cloud was right" he whispered

**TBC

* * *

**

Kato: Ohh yeah..chapter three is finally done, please review+looks anxiously at hiro+ Hey, you wanna go releave some stress, love?

Hiro: oh... Do i hafta XP i rather pound yiou into the couch +grins and looks at reviews+ this is a JOINT story meaning there are two people Writting it! ME Hiro And Kato over there +waves hand to kato+ We hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect more Stuffs from us X3 Right Kato

Kato: Right+ glomps Hiro+ Until next time ya'll!. +drags Hiro off to the bedroom+


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING: Yaoi! Lemon, etc no likie no readie!_**

Disclaimer: We don't own KH if we did, there would be more sex then game

Hiro: Hey, folks here is the next chapter +grins+ who wants some Hiro lovin

Kato: bounce up and down I do I do!

Hiro: pins Kato down and sits on him I was Talking to the reviewers; it seems a few wish to fuck us

Kato: sighs Get off me, lard ass. Of course, they wanna fuck us. grins ooo can we? We can have an orgy!

Hiro: stands and smirks unzipping pants any takers

Kato: laughing hysterically you...you...points at a random guy Go fuck him!

**Chapter Four**

Riku looked at Sora slightly confused. He was running his fingers through Sora's unruly spikes. "What do you mean cloud was right?"

Sora smiled "It hurts at first but after the first bit it feels really good" he giggled softly as he relaxed back his breathing slowly becoming steady "mmmm morning" he smirked

Chuckling softly, Riku placed little wet kisses along the brunette's soft neck. "Mmmm I'm glad you enjoyed It.," he said" Morning to you also..." nuzzling into Sora he sighed contently" So...what are we doing today since we decided to skip school...again."

Sora smiled "I was gonna go with cloud to work to day and try and get a job."

" Oh...well...I'll stop by Kairi's and see if I can get yesterday's assignments as well as today's." Riku sighed softly. "Later on tonight there's going to be a huge party on the beach...are you going?"

Sora thought for a moment and smiled "I donno maybe" he said softly "that is if I'm feeling I'm able to walk" he giggled softly as he slowly pushed Riku off "hn... shower time" he chirped happily

Taking the hint, Riku slid the rest of the way off Sora. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he wiggled his eyebrows at the brunette. "Want some help?"

Sora grunted slightly as he pushed himself to his hands and knees and attempted to stand only to fall on his butt again "owie!"

Aqua eyes watched in amusement for a moment before pushing off the bed, and walking over to him. Gently lifting Sora up, Riku looked at him sympathetically. "You're going to be sore..." he whispered softly

Sora pouted, "I noticed!" he whined as he walked proudly towards the door with a slight limp "humph"

"Do you want help?" the silver teen was watching the brunette limp, a concerned look written on his face.

Sora growled "no! I'm perfectly fine!" he called, Cloud was walking out of his room to see Sora naked and limping; he rested his hand on his face and chuckled before walking down stairs

Riku slit his eyes slightly, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He picked his clothes up off the floor, and put them on. "I'm leaving..." Riku shouted, "I'll see you later." Calmly walking out of the room, he crept down the stairs.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Cloud relaxing on the couch, giving the blonde a small smile. Riku grabbed his shoes, slipping them on. He walked to the front door, quietly pulling it open, and closed it noiselessly behind himself

Cloud tensed and sat up before shaking his head and walking up stairs but only after locking the door, he walked into the bathroom to find Sora showering.

two hours later

Sephiroth knocked on Sora's door. A disgruntled expression on his face.

Sora ran to the door and opened it "AH! It's you!" he pointed before tackling Seph grinning madly

Cat like green eyes blinked, at the brunette. "I haven't seen you around." he said gruffly. "Been busy I take it?"

Sora smiled "mhmm Cloud moved in!" he chirped and grinned "and Riku's been making moves and he finally got me in bed and...And I'm still sore" he pouted

A silver eyebrow rose at the mention of Cloud. Unconsciously licking his lips at the mention of the blonde. Ruffling Sora's hair, Sephiroth smirked at him. "Did you enjoy it though?" he asked. "Hn...Can I come in?"

Sora nodded to both and ran inside "CLOUD! SEHPIE'S HERE!" he called Cloud came from the kitchen eating a hotdog, "mmmm Kay Sora foods ready" he said Sora cheered and hurried into the kitchen

Walking into the house, shutting the door behind himself. Sephiroth sauntered over to Cloud, his green eyes flicked down to the hot dog Cloud was eating, smirking at the blond. "Can we talk...alone?"

Cloud looked at Seph and nodded "mhmm my rooms up stairs" he said softly "Sora when your done to the store money's on the counter!" he called Sora's muffled okay was the only reply, Cloud lead Seph upstairs as he finished his hotdog

Following Cloud up the stairs, once inside the blonde's room he shut and locked the door. Leaning against it. Sephiroth slowly ran his eyes up and down the blonde's body... "Still with that lanky brunette?" he asked harshly

Cloud looked at Seph sitting on his bed "possibly"

The elder man walked over to Cloud pushing him down roughly. Promptly climbing on the bed, he pressed his body against the blonde's grinding his hips into the younger man's. "Possibly..." he chuckled deeply." He doesn't deserve you." he murmured while licking Cloud's neck.

Cloud groaned his body reacting to the elder sexy man "hn gods"

Sephiroth smirked down at the wanton blond. Slipping his hand down the waistband of Cloud's pants, he ghosted his fingertips along the man's length, teasingly. "Tell me what you want." he said huskily

Cloud whimpered and bucked into Seph "HN In me... now" he demanded his eyes on Seph as he tugged off seph's shirt

Allowing his shirt to be removed, he clicked his tongue thoroughly amused "So impatient..." he murmured saucily

A seductive smirk on his face, Sephiroth slid down the blonde's body. Unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans with his teeth. Green eyes watching cloud's facial expressions as he did so. The silver haired man propped himself up a bit, lifting cloud's hips a little, as he slid the jeans off the blonde. Letting the younger's hips down on the bed gently, he simply through the pants to the side. Pushing cloud's thighs apart, he smirked at the blonde, as he placed his lips against the man's inner thigh, tantalizing placing kisses along the sensitive skin

Cloud groaned and whimpered "Seph now...stop teasing" he whined softly as he bucked his hips his hard on begging to be touched.

Chuckling at cloud's impatience. Sephiroth slid his pants off, settling himself between the blonde's legs. He pressed the tip of his length against Cloud's pucker. "Is this what you want?" he taunted.

Cloud whimpered "ooo...please!" he begged

Sephiroth swiftly thrusting himself into the wanton blonde, groaning lowly. "So...tight..."

Cloud moaned and whimpered bucking into him "Hnn! Seph!" he whined

Sephiroth dipped his down, sucking on the blonde's earlobe. Leon opened Cloud's bedroom door after picking the lock. The smile that he wore moments before faded quickly as he stared at the sight before him. "What. The. Fuck?" he growled, his blue gray eyes narrowed, and hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Cloud panted softly holding the bed his eyes glazed with lust "Ahh god!" he moaned squirming under Seph "Hnn", he didn't see Leon

Sephiroth casually tossed an amused look over his shoulder at Leon. Thrusting harder and deeper into Cloud. "You like my long thick cock fucking you roughly...don't you Cloud?" he purred. Clenching his jaw, Leon hastily turned around slamming the door behind himself as he left the room.

Cloud stir slightly from the slam and panted, "Oh gods yes Seph! Harder, make me cum all over your nice sexy body, pound into my tight ass please Mmmm," he groaned

Sephiroth chuckled, as he obliged cloud's wish. Grabbing hold of the blonde's hips, he pulled cloud down onto his hard dick, as he trusted deeply up into the younger man.

Cloud cried out in bliss his eyes shut "Ahh! Seph!" he cried out

Sephiroth growled lowly, snaking a hand between their bodies he wrapped his long slender fingers around Cloud's length pumping in time with his demanding thrusts.

Cloud arched into him whimpering softly as he bucked his hips his eyes closing shut "Oh Gods Seph! I'm Cumming "he cried out

"That's it Cloud." Sephiroth purred lowly " Cum for Me." slamming himself deeply into the blonde, he shot his hot load inside cloud...coating the younger man's anal walls.

Cloud howled and cam all over them panting "Hngh! Sephy" he purred laying back

Sephiroth bucked his hips slowly thrusting in and out of Cloud's tight hole, as he rode out the orgasm. "Hnn Cloud." he purred

Cloud panted and nuzzled into Seph nibbling his neck "hnngg Seph" he panted

Sephiroth just chuckled down at the oblivious blonde, moaning softly when he felt cloud nibbling on his neck

Cloud moaned and licked seph's lips kissing him softly

Sephiroth just chuckled into the kiss. Slowly pulling out of the blonde. "It's been fun...but I should be going.," he said. All the way out of cloud, he slid into his clothes, kissing the blonde on the cheek before walking out of the room, down the steps, and out of the house.

while Cloud and Seph were smexing, just after Leon left cloud's room

Sora sat happily eating ice cream on the couch watching a cartoon

Fuming, Leon walked into the living room he spotted Sora and smiled at the younger brunette. Sitting down beside him, he casually ran his fingers along the boy's thigh. "Sora..." he purred throatily

Sora blinked and looked at Leon his spoon half way to his mouth "what's up Leon? I thought you were gonna go fuck cloud?" he said softly

Leon tensed. "He...was. preoccupied." he licked his lips as he stared at the spoon hanging from Sora's lips. "Mmmm would you like to fuck?" he asked" I'll make you feel ...real good." he purred smoothly

Sora thought for a moment "I don't think Riku would mind" he said softly as he set his bowl down his innocents was just that much people.

"No...I don't suppose he would." gently shoving the smaller brunette down, so that he was laying down, Leon prowled over him. Licking his lips hungrily. Crushing his lips to Sora's he glided his tongue along the teen's bottom lip

Sora whimpered softly timidly kissing him back. "Leon I'm still new at this, be gentle please" he said softly his body shifting

Leon pulled back a little, his blue-gray eyes softening. "Sorry..." he murmured." I'll be gentle." Slipping a hand down the waistband of Sora's pants, he softly rubbed the boy's length

Sora murred softly and nuzzled into Leon panting softly "mmmm Leon" he whispered softly. His hips bucked slightly

Blue-gray eyes became heavy lidded, as his name rolled off the teen's tongue. Removing both of their clothing, Leon spread Sora's thighs gently, placing himself between them...his length touching Sora's entrance. Leaning down a bit, Leon nibbled on Sora's earlobe

Sora moaned softly as he squirmed looking at Leon carefully, "cloud said you need to lubricate" he murmured innocently

Leon blinked before smiling down at him. "I know." he murmured. Reaching down he grabbed his pants, rummaging through his pocket he pulled out a small bottle of lube. Sitting up he poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand, and rubbed it on his hard cock.

Sora giggled and looked at Leon "is it cold?" he asked curiously

"Hn...A bit." Leon answered as he positioned himself over Sora again, a hand on either side of the teen, he slowly pushed himself past the tight ring of muscle.

Sora whimpered slightly squirming around "Hnn your bigger" he whimpered softly as he tried to move away slightly

"Relax..." Leon said softly. "It's only natural that I'm bigger than Riku...don't squirm and jerk around it'll only intensify the pain." Leon pressed himself all the way in, with his hips angled just right to stroke Sora's prostate

Sora whimpered softly looking at Leon he panted softly his eyes closing tight as he forced himself to relax moaning as Leon rubbed against his Sweet spot "Hnn Leon" he whimpered

Leon groaned, "So tight." he purred while dipping his head to gently nip and suck on the column of Sora's throat. Slowly thrusting in and out of the teen

Sora squirmed slightly panting "Hnn Leon!" he whined in pleasure his body shuttering; Cloud walked down the stairs a towel around his waist he walked into the living room and froze.

Feeling eyes upon him, Leon looked up, spotting Cloud he sneered at the blonde, still thrusting in and out of Sora with a slow gentle pace, slipping a hand between their bodies; he wrapped his fingers around Sora's length. "Cum for me, Sora." He murmured silkily. His eyes never leaving Cloud.

Cloud stood there in shock his body frozen, he looked at Leon and Sora in disbelief his eyes watering as he slowly stepped back, Sora moaned lousily bucking into Leon's hand and thrust his body trembling "Hnn Leon... it's so hot.. Hnn so close" he whimpered

Leon just slit his eyes angrily at Cloud. The blonde had no reason to cry, not after he had walked in on him with Sephiroth. His thrusts picked up a little speed, still not rough and demanding, but gentle and moderately quick. The pumping rhythm of Sora's cock, going at the same tempo. "Hnngg...So tight..." he purred.

Sora panted heavily as he bucked again Cumming all over Leon's hand and chest whimpering in pleasure "Hnn Leon" he whispered

"Nunn." Leon moaned, thrusting his cock deeply into Sora. His body tensing, he came hard in the teen's ass. At that precise moment, Riku walked through the door, he looked at Cloud's shaken up behavior, and curiously looked into the living room. Aqua eyes widened in disbelief. He stood there frozen to the spot.

Carefully pulling out of Sora, Leon slid off the boy, quickly dressing himself. He walked over to cloud. "You brought this onto yourself." he seethed. "You fucking hypocrite. You bitch at me and say it's over if I fuck someone else...yet you can?"

Cloud's body shook with pain as he turned and ran upstairs and slammed the door, he collapsed on his bed and sobbed into his pillow his fingers digging into the bed. Sora shivered and whimpered slightly as he slowly sat up holding his head "Hnn my head hurts" he mumbled before looking up at Riku and blinked and smiling "Riku!" he called getting up and walking over wincing as he tripped and fell into Riku's body his body shuttered slightly "owie"

Leon just scoffed as he watched the blonde's retreating back. Turning blue-gray eyes over to the teens. "sorry." he muttered to them before walking out of the house.

Riku adverted his gaze elsewhere instead of looking at Sora. "Why?" he asked softly, still refusing to look at the brunette "why'd you let him fuck you?"

Sora blinked and looked at Riku tilting his head "Leon said you wouldn't mind" he said innocently as he tilted Riku's chin down with his hand "can you help me I hurt" he whimpered

Aqua eyes were filled with anguish. "Of course I mind." Riku said. "what do you want me to do?" he sighed

Sora looked slightly hurt his eyes filled with tears before he looked away" nothing I'm obviously painful to look at" he said roughly and shoved Riku away, before limping heavily to the stairs he crawled up them, slowly he crawled into cloud's room, carefully crawling on to the bed, Sora snuggled into the sobbing cloud, who in turn pulled Sora closer sobbing into the boy's hair.

Riku sighed softly, and walked up the steps. First going into Sora's room. Not seeing his lover, he walked down the hall, opening Cloud's door, he walked over to Sora, hesitantly touching the brunette's back in a soothing manner. "You're not painful to look at." Riku said softly. "You didn't know...and it's not as if I really have any claim over you anyways." he looked at the floor. "I can't tell you who and who not to sleep with...I'm sorry...it. It just hurt...," he explained. His voice barely above a whisper

Sora nuzzled cloud as he looked at Riku "Cloud said that you Slept with Leon," he said softly "so I didn't think you would have minded" he sniffled before snuggling into Cloud "now I've hurt cloud and you" he said softly nuzzling cloud to try and stop his crying "It's my fault cloud was with Seph because I didn't stop him" he murmured

Riku blinked. "Yes...I've slept with Leon...and I take responsibility for those actions. Though, with him and I it was just substituting one another for you two." he took his hand off Sora, to run his fingers through his silver locks. "And as for Cloud and Sephiroth...you shouldn't blame yourself for that...Cloud's an adult he could've stopped him, or said no. However Leon...knew better..."

Sora nuzzled cloud "Riku... Seph came to see me" he said softly "but I told him cloud was here, I've known cloud's weakness for Seph, I let Seph and cloud go upstairs alone completely ignoring the fact Seph wanted him" He grit out holding back his tears as he nuzzled cloud. "It's all my fault and then I let Leon fuck me. I'm such a whore" he choked out as he began to cry.

Riku just frowned. "I never said you were." he stated. "Whenever you're done wallowing in your self pity I'll be waiting for you at the beach." he leaned down placing a soft kiss on the nape of Sora's neck. "I love you." he whispered. Pulling away the soft sound of his shoes padding against the floor, and steps, along with the sound of the door shutting indicated that he had left.

Cloud and Sora remain that way until anyone phoned or came to the door both murring comforting words and snuggling closer needing each other's touch.

A couple hours later, Leon had pulled into the driveway his car packed with Cloud's things. Getting out of his car he walked up the walkway carrying a couple boxes, setting them down he opened the front door. Picking them inside. Leaving the door open as he walked up the steps. He walked into Cloud's room, not speaking a word. He sat the boxes down.

Cloud was still sobbing into Sora who was snuggled into him crying silently his eyes slowly opened to watch Leon

Leon's eyes now an icy silver color. He simply raised an eyebrow at Sora, before turning around walking out of the house, gathering more boxes, and bringing them into Cloud's room, setting them on the floor.

Sora gave Leon the dirtiest look he had ever made in his life. His eyes narrowed and filled with hatred.

He leaned against the wall farthest from them. His arms crossed over his chest, acting as cut off and cold as he was when Cloud first met him. "Sora. Please. Leave."

Sora growled and clung to cloud, Cloud nuzzled Sora and murmured softly in his ear "go ahead, I'm an adult" he told Sora who sniffled and nodded slowly moving away his naked body needed to be cleaned. Cloud kept his back to Leon his towel remain as it had when he fell on his bed.

"I brought all of your things." Leon informed him coolly. "If you want to say something to me...now's the time."

Cloud lay there before standing up walking to Leon and punching him in the gut before falling on him in tears his tears falling on Leon's shoulder "I couldn't stop" he murmured softly "and I'm sorry I made a mistake" he smoothed weakly before moving away and walking towards the door, he was limping slightly

Hissing in pain, he doubled over briefly before forcing himself to ignore his stomach. His eyes emotionless, he quickly slipped around cloud blocking the doorway, he placed his hands on cloud's shoulder gently shoving him back until the blonde was backed against the bed. His hands still gripping his lover's shoulder's tightly he slipped on the bed, pulling the blonde on top of him. "Your sorry?" he said bitterly " prove it to me."

Cloud looked at Leon "I'm filthy of Seph, I ... I don't want to taint your beautiful body" he choked out his tears falling

Leaning up a bit. He lapped away Cloud's tears. "Hn...If you go to rid yourself of that bastard's. Scent. Will you come back here?" he looked away " I already scrubbed myself clean...just.." he sighed his brows furrowed as he fought with himself trying to say something sweet, but his pride wouldn't allow him to.

Cloud looked at Leon, he moved away and left without a word, he walked into the shower were Sora was standing; cloud looked at the boy and smiled ruffling his hair.

Leon sighed. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried into the palms of his hands.

Sora walked from the bathroom his hair still wet and he walked to clothes room spotting Leon he tackled the elder pinning him down "You are going to listen Leon or I'm going to kick the shit out of you" he growled

Leon just slit his eyes at the younger. "Get.Off.of.me. NOW." he spat "if you can do that then I'll listen."

Sora punched Leon in the face the jaw hard "Shut the fuck up and listen!" Sora snarled softly

"Get the fuck off of me." he seethed, he had lolled his head back in an attempt to avoid anymore punches from the brunette. "Then I will listen."

Sora growled and looked at him "no you had me on my back, now I have you on yours, now shut the Fuck up and listen" He growled his fist raised to hint another punch.

Muttering "you weren't complaining" under his breath Leon looked at the brunette "fine. Talk."

Sora growled, "You to advantage of my innocent Mind, You know better then that! I'm Under fucking age you bastard! You used me to make cloud cry! CLOUD NEVER CRIES!" he thundered as he punched Leon in the face, "you used me and hurt Riku! I didn't know any better!" He choked out tears falling slowly "you used me!" He sobbed as he went to hit Leon again.

"You don't think I know this shit?" Leon seethed. "I scrubbed my body clean after fucking you. I APOLOGIZED to you as I fucking left!" He narrowed his eyes at Sora "I don't need your fucking in put on cloud. That's between him and I. I walked in on him fucking some bastard. I dragged you into the mess I made him cry. Grow the fuck up Sora. Not everything goes as you plan it to. It sure the hell doesn't give you any right to pin me down, when I'm _trying_ to work things out with Cloud. I'll say it again. I'm sorry. Now...get. Off. Of me."

Leon lay on the bed, sighing and waiting for cloud.

Cloud walked in dripping wet his eyes still slightly red.

Leon looked at him, sadly "do you want me?" he asked

Cloud walked to Leon and kissed him softly he tasted of vanilla tooth paste "yes Leon, I love you more then I have anyone in the world," he said softly as he push Leon on his back and kissed him again "I want to make you mine forever" he whispered

Leon was shaking. He wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him close. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I...I...love you too..." he leaned up kissing cloud softly on the lips.

Cloud smiled and pulled away, he kissed Leon before walking to his dresser and pulled out something before going back to Leon and stopping in front of him "sit up"

Leon looked at Cloud curiously but silently obeyed his lover's wish and sat up.

Cloud carefully kneeled down and slowly opened the box in his hand his eyes on Leon as he softly said, "will you marry me?"

* * *

Hiro: well folks here is the end XP and I have to go masturbate because I am not getting enough love'n

Kato+pouts+ what do you mean you are not getting enough lovin? You fuck me all the time...+whimpers+

Hiro+thinks+ I guess every minute is not enough +grins+ lets make it every second+tackles+

Kato+licks+ I wanna go somewhere...where they +points at reviewers+ aren't watching us.

Hiro+smirks+ I suppose, wanna go check the kink basement+gropes+

Kato+nods happily+ Gag me, bind me, fuck me papi!

Hiro+drags Kato off+ until the next chapter! Folks I have me a Kato to fuck senseless!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi, mention of alcohol.

Kato: Woo hoo+huggles reviewers+ I luv ya'll. + bows+ thank you so much for the reviews

Hiro+grins+ yea.. now where's my cookies and candies+hands on hips+ i swear if i don't get no sex or cookies or candies from reveiwers i'm not gonna post the next chappie+waves hand+ anyways here's the chapter... Gimme candiess and cookies and sex after!

**Chapter Five**

Leon stared at Cloud his eyes wide with disbelief. All the melodrama that happened earlier, washed away. Giving the blonde a gentle smile, he pressed his lips against the elder's murmuring a soft " yes" against cloud's lips.

Cloud held Leon close kissing him deeply, before slipping the ring on leon's finger with a smile "i love you leon, i told you i didn't want to lose you" he said softly

"As long as none of the shit that happened today, repeats itsself, then we won't have any problem staying together." leon said. " I don't want to lose you either."

Cloud nuzzled leon and looked at him "Leon, if Seph ever gets me alone i can't promise it won't happen" he said weakly

The brunette stiffened, and began to pull away. " Why not? Isn't my touch enough for you?"

Cloud smiled "leon it's more then anything i could ask for but, i don't know why but i'm just so submissive when it comes to seph.. I can't stop myself i've tried... " he whispered softly and pulled leon closer "protect me" he whispered

The stormy eyed man got a distant look in his eyes. His thoughts were rambled and incoherant...repeating ' submissive...cloud...submissive..' over and over until he roughly shoved the blonde onto the floor, quickly settling himself in between cloud's thighs, he pinned his lover down. His lips just inches from cloud's " protect you?" he murmured deeply.

Cloud nodded looking at leon panting slightly "yes please, protect me"

"hm..." leaning down, leon grazed his teeth against the column of cloud's throat. Slowly rolling his hips against the blondes, he shuddered. " and how do you propose i 'protect' you?"

Cloud moaned "keep him away" he purred grinding back into leon his eyes lusting. "hnn Gods"

A perfectly sculpted brow rose. Sliding down cloud's body, leon unwrapped cloud's towel, looking at his lover's arousal he gave the older man a devilish smirk, before slowly licking the underneath of the blonde's length

cloud whimpered happily "oh gods leon please don't tease" he whined softly

Ignoring the pleading whimper coming from the blonde. He slowly glided his tongue caressed the shaft. Making his way to the tip, Leon flicked his tongue acrossed the head.

Cloud bucked and whimpered "leon! please! " he whimpered his eyes closed tightly "Don't make me make you the one to wear the dress!" He growled pledingly

Chuckling, the brunette wrapped his lips around cloud's engorged penis, slowly bobbing his head up and down Leon put his tongue to use, everytime he came up, he would flick his tongue across the tip before gliding it all the way down to the hilt.

Cloud arched into him moaning loudly "Oh god Leon... mmm gods please" he looked down at his soon to be Husband "fuck me" he whimpered

Blue-gray eyes fixed on cerculean ones. the brunette sucked harder, his cheeks caving in from the amount of suction he was applying to the blonde's length. Leon moaned soft the viberations rumbled against his lover's arousal. Saliva dribbled from the corners of leon's bottom lip, and slowly trickled down his chin.

Cloud Bucked his body coated in a thin layer of sweat coating his body his blonde messy hair was damp and clinging to his face

Ghosting his fingertips along cloud's inner thigh, leon moaned again. His fingers gradually making their way from his lover's thigh to his anus. Gently leon proded his index finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Cloud moaned bucking his eyes clouding with bliss. "uh gods, leon! i'm.. i'm..." he whimpered bucking into leon's mouth and Came.

Milking Cloud dry, leon let the dick slip from his mouth, a little bit of cum seeped from the corner of his lips. Climbing ontop of the blond he roughly pressed his lips against the elder's, his lover's seed still in his mouth.

Cloud murred happily and kissed leon deeply lapping the cum from leon's mouth his eyes closed happily "mm god i love you"

" I love you too." he murmured. hastily ripping off his clothes, he threw them onto the floor. Pressing the tip of his length against cloud's enterance, leon leaned down, and glided his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip.

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked at leon "leon... can we at least do it on the bed?" he teased his eyes were gentle "i don't need back pains " he winked

"Hn." leon grunted as he slid of the blonde's body. he picked cloud up off of the floor and tossed him on the bed. A sultry look was on leon's face as he climbed onto the bed, and prowled over to his lover. Easily resuming his position above the elder, he rubbed the rip of his penis against cloud's anus teasing the man beneath him.

Cloud whimpered and squirmed "hnn.. No teasing!" he whined as he thrusted himself on leon's length

Moaning loudly, Leon dipped his head down, flicking his tongue aross cloud's nipples as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde. " mmm...why not?" he murmured sultrily " you're so responsive."

Cloud bucked and shivered "oh .. uhh, leon please" he whimpered "more"

Nipping at the hardened nubs. Leon kept his thrusts slow and steady. " Mmm what do you want more of?" he whispered hotly

Cloud panted and squirmed "fuck me harder!" He cried out thrusting himself on leon's length

Groaning, Leon grabbed ahold of cloud's hips keeping him in place. A wicked smirk on his face, he used his body weight to keep the blonde from moving. Chuckling, he glided his tongue along cloud's jaw line. His thrusts remaining the same as they had been. " Mmm..so impatient." he purred

Cloud moans and gripped leon's shoulders "hnn leon.. please.." he begged his body shuttering under leon's his eyes begging leon

His eyes glazed with lust, leon nibbled on cloud's ear, and then blew into it. His lips pressed to the blonde's ear he whispered "please...what?" hotly into it.

Cloud whimpered "harder" he begged his body trying to thrust into leon. his eyes closed

Raising a eyebrow, leon released the grip he had on the blonde's hips, placing a hand on each side of the elder he slammed his cock deep into his lover, moaning softly, his thrusts picking up speed. His long chocolate locks framed his face, his ivory skin was glistening under a thin layer of sweat.

Cloud looked up at his lover and moaned he thrusted back meeting Leon's thrusts his head tilted back "oh god, leon ... uhh... so close" he whimpered

Moaning, Leon hungrily pressed his lips against cloud's. Slipping his tongue past his lover's luchious lips, the brunette's eyeslashes fluttered as he ravished the blonde's mouth.

cloud moaned and kissed leon back bucking despratly into leon his body tensing slightly before he threw his head back "Leon!" He cried out as he came on his lover's abs and chest.

Brows drawn up in bliss at the feeling of the anal walls constricting around his cock. Jerking his hips a few more times he began to pant heavily, droplets of sweat rolling down his face, tensing he arched his back thrusting his cock deeply into the elder, coating cloud's anal walls with his seed.

Cloud gasped and squirmed happily as he looked up at leon smiling contently "i think your wearing the dress" he purred softly his eyes gentle

Quirking a brow, leon looked down at him. " Hn. you are." he murmured as he dipped his head, lazily lapping at the blonde's neck

Cloud murred and smiled "mmmm why not you.. i think it would be hot" he giggled

Leon scoffed. " Hn. as hot as it may be. You're still more feminine than me."

Cloud smirked looking at leon "you have to at least try one on for my sexual fantasies!" he purred

" As long as I can chain you down, put a cock ring on you, not to mention shove a ball gag in your mouth, and fuck you to the point where you won't be able to walk." leon retorted. " sounds like a good exchange to me... i wear a dress, you get bound."

Cloud blushed bright red "i didn't think you were that kinda person"

Slowly pulling out of cloud, he raised a brow. Moving to lay beside the blonde, leon laid his head on the pillow and sighed softly. " After having a taste of you submitting yourself to me, I'm finding myself craving more. Besides...it'd spicen things up. The same thing over and over again gets rather dull."

Cloud moved calmly and rested his head on leon's chest and smiled "mmm i don't think letting you get used to being on top... would be a bad thing" he purred teasingly as he licking leon's nipple playfully. Cloud's index finger traced small patterns on leon's abs.

His body shuddering slightly, Leon closed his eyes, a soft purr rumbled from his throat. " Mmm. So...that'd make you the wife..." he teased.

Cloud smirked his eyes closing as he sucked and licked leon's nipple bitting softly as his hand massaged down leon's abs. "mmmm i think we're both the wife in one way and the husband in another "

"Nnng." gray-blue eyes opened slowly, lustfully peering down at the blonde. " Cloud...what..are..you..doing?" Leon panted softly.

Cloud smirked as he looked at his lover kissing him deeply "getting my share of being on top" he purred seductivly before he pushed himself on his hands and knees crawling on top of leon and smirked straddling his waist. "mmm then we'll sleep and hope for a better day tomorrow my Soon to be husband" he said softly before kissing leon deeply once again.

Leon moaned into the kiss. Slipping his tongue in Cloud's mouth he explored the hot, moist cavern. Relishing his lover's sweet, delicious taste. Feeling the blood rush to his groin, the brunette impatiently bucked his hips silently demanding more.

Cloud smirked and looked at Leon "hmm someone's demanding" he murmured as he slide slowly down rubbing his ass on leon's length before moving down settling himself between leon's thighs, he carefully brought one of leon's legs up to his shoulder as he smirked, the head of his penis teasing Leon's enterance

Gasping Leon leered at the blonde, licking his lips trying to provoke his lover. Not in the mood to be teased Leon gripped the sheets and thrusted himself back on to cloud's arousal. Groaning lowly as he did so.

Cloud Moaned happily and thrusted himself into Leon's ass angleing to hit his prostate ashe thrusted hungrily and hard, His nails digging into leon's thigh slightly as he pulled leon closer.

Whimpering Leon panted softly. Pushing himself back in an attempt to match cloud's every thrust, the brunette trembled and shivered. Goosebumps covering his ivory skin, and nipples hardening. The brunette tightened his grip on the sheets. A thin layer of sweat covering his body, he lolled his head to the side, his mussed chocolate locks splayed across the pillow. His lips parted, and a faint blush on his cheeks, he kept his gaze steady on Cloud. Licking his lips as he watched the blonde's facial expressions.

Cloud' grit his teeth slightly as he pushed and pulled in and out of Leon's Tight hot ass, His body shuttered slightly as he felt Warmth pool in his stomach his eyes closed tightly as he reached between them pumping leon's Cock with his hard and fast thrusts, his blond messy hair framed his face, also clinging to it from sweat, which thinly coat his body,

Rolling his hips, Leon thrusted his cock in and out of Cloud's hand desperately. His pants were no longer soft, but ragged and harsh, his voice hoarse from crying out. He resorted to burrowing his face into the soft feather pillows, inhaling his lover's scent as he bit down on the pillow case.

Cloud grunted as he thrusted and jerked into Leon before cumming hard into leon's tight wet hot ass, his body shuttering in bliss.

Perfectly sculpted brows drew together as leon kept moving his hips, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he fucked his lover's hand, he felt his body tensing, and overheated. his face still burrowed into the pillow he let out a muffled cry as he released his seed into cloud's hand.

Cloud murred as he pulled out and laid beside leon his head on leon's chest as he lick his hand "mmm soo good.. soo tired" he murmured happily

Giving Cloud a warm smile, leon rolled over onto his side, and lazily draped an arm around cloud's waist. " I'm...exhausted." he murmured.

Cloud smiled and nuzzled Leon's chest softly as he let his now clean hand rest on leon's abs as he sighed contently. "mmm Sleep?" he mumbled softly looking up at his lover.

" Mm hmm." leon murmured, his eyes fluttering closed, as he rested his chin on top of cloud's head

Cloud smiled and snuggled into leon pulling up the blankets he sighed contently once more before falling asleep

At the beach party

Riku stood with Kairi, Tidus and Wakka by the bonfire they had going. A slightly distraught expression on his face. Picking up on her friend's distress, Kairi looked at him conserned. " Riku? Is there something wrong?" The silver haired teen forced a smile upon his face. " No." he answered. " What makes you think something's wrong?" The auburn hair girl tore her gaze from Riku, focusing it on the other island occupants, joining the party. " You just seem a little out of it."

Sora walked towards them looking alittle bummed he was sporting a nice cut on his left cheek but other then that he looked fine, he looked up and smiled at everyone "YO!" he called waving slightly

Riku immediantly perked up at the sound of Sora's voice. " Hey what happ-"

" SORA!" Kairi interrupted as she ran over to the cinnamon haired boy. " I didn't think you'd be able to make it..." she frowned a little bit, as she noticed the cut. " How'd you get that?" kairi asked

Sora laughed rubbing the back of his head "i cut myself when i was wrestling with one of the guys, mm i gave him a nice black eye though" he chirped happily he walked passed her "come on it's not much of a party without me eh! where's the music!" he chirped again.

Tidus was busy helping Wakka set up the stereo system. " We're working on it." The blonde answered, he paused, looking up at sora with a few wires in his hand. "Hey..do you want to be the deejay?"

Sora grined "fuck yea... i mean... yes " he felt a sweat drop roll down his temple 'opps' he cursed in thought

Wakka rose an eye brow before taking tidus's hand and dragging him off, Sora blushed and worked on the system before pumping out nice beated music.

Kairi brought a couple coolers over, placing them between the bon fire and the deejay stand. " HEY, THE BEER IS IN THE BLUE COOLER...WHILE THE LIQUOR IS IN THE RED!" she hollared. Looking toward the bon fire she noticed Riku still standing there, looking at sora with an unreadable expression upon his face. Smiling she walked over to the elder " Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked him

Startled out of his thoughts, Riku just looked at her. " I'm fine Kairi." he stated before brushing past her and walked over to Sora, Slipping in behind the younger teen, he wrapped his arms around sora's waist, and laid his chin on the cinnamon haired boys shoulder. " hey." he murmured

Sora rocked his hips happily to the music looking damn sexy, he worse a shirt which rod up his pants were drooping slightly showing off some publing hair , he grined his butt grinding against riku's crotch "hey riku" he murmured

Smirking Riku unwrapped his arms from sora's waist and took his chin off of the teen's shoulder. Keeping no distance between their bodies, riku gyrated his hips against sora's ass. An arm slid around sora, his fingers ghosted across the cinnamon haired teen's clothed length

Sora murred his eyes glazing slightly "riku.. not out here" he whispered softly as he shivered "hnn wait until we get home" he added softly his ass grinding into riku's clothed length again

Riku chuckled softly, and licked the nape of sora's neck. " Mmm sounds good enough to me." he murmured hotly " In the meantime..." riku trailed off as he ground his clothed erection against the perk ass infront of him.

Sora groaned and looked at riku "mmm Riku please, go dance with kairi and the others" he whispered with a sexy smile his ass grinding into riku's length, "i don't wanna end up fucked into the sand.. i hate sand in my naughty area's you know that" he purred

Glad that he wore baggy pants, and his erection wasn't noticeable. Riku pulled away, and walked from behind the deejay stand, venturing further into the crowd, walking until he was no longer in Sora's view range.

hiro+laying naked on the floor wolfie tail wagging+ i think i may have been to sexual in this chappie Kato +looks over+

Kato+licks lips+ Nope, but I know what I wanna do...+looks at reviewers+ I need some smexing to catch up on...until then +shuts door+

muffled moans come from closed door a sign on the door saying+ "Review please"


	6. Chapter 6

**_WARNING! YAOI! In addition, other sex stuff … uh LEMON no read if you are No like OR under age!_**

**Disclaimer: no own them, if we did there would be sex everywhere**

Fujiko+pounces on Hiro+ so... you gonna tell them there's a new member?

Hiro+arms waves madly as I lose my balance and fall flat on my front+ oof well folks we have a new member this is a joint story and this is our newest member Fujiko

Fujiko+Gets off him to bow, brushing back my dirty blond hair from my forehead, smiling with eyes closed+ Hello!

Hiro+twitching on the ground+ X.x

Kato+kicks Hiro+ Get up lazy ass. +Looks at reviewers and smiles+ we have a new chappie for ya

Fujiko+smirks+ which I beta'd while also getting to play Sephiroth.

Hiro+twitch twitch+

Fujiko+opens a single ice blue eye+ No more sex for you if you don't stop acting.

Hiro: I think my back is broken... he's fat +pouts+

Kato+pounces on Fujiko+ Let's go have sex...he's too busy moping

Fujiko+smirks and snuggles with Kato+ Fine by me. He called me fat!

Hiro: WHAT!

Kato+purrs+ you're not fat. +gropes+ you're soooo big

Hiro+glares+ enjoy the chapter folks

Fujiko+smirks, pressing into the hand+ Yeah... come on Hiro... it's no fun if you aren't in the middle.

Hiro+grins and pounces+

**Chapter 6:**

Sora smiled as he began to mix songs, his body rocking happily, his eyes closed as he nodded his head. He nibbled his bottom lip softly as he looked up, looking nervous.

Riku fought to keep his facial expression pleasant as he walked out of the crowd, making his way over to the coolers. Casually tossing an unreadable look at Sora; he opened the blue cooler grabbing a couple beers before closing the cooler lid.

Sora shifted and smiled as he began to dance his eyes showing happiness, but it was fake. He wanted his Riku. Sora smiled as he changed the song.

Sephiroth stood in the shadows, an all black outfit hugging his body and helping him to blend in. His long silver hair was held back by a single tie, keeping most of it out of his face. He hadn't missed the looks between to two. Sora seemed rather happy. Perhaps he'd have to pay his friend a little visit and see just what was going on in his life. Maybe he'd pay a visit to Cloud as well. Either way, he was comfortable just watching for the time being.

Riku stopped in front of the dee jay stand, leering at the cinnamon haired boy for a few minuets, before slowly walking away

Sora looked down at Riku his eyes went sad as he wished the song to a slow song.

After dancing for awhile, Riku emerged from the crowd, smiling softly as he made his way over to Sora.

Sora was moving around putting on new songs or remixing

Sephiroth left the teens to their fun, figuring they would eventually have to return home and he'd wait for them then. Turning, he headed for Sora's home, fully intending to enjoy Cloud while the teens finished having their fun.

Sliding behind the booth, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him closer. "Having fun babe?"

Sora murmured and shivered in pleasure. "Yea… you?"

"Mmmm, kinda," Riku purred, rubbing his hips against Sora's backside, "I can think of something much more fun than just dancing."

Sora smiled and looked at Riku. "Wanna go beat the... bush?"

Riku blinked, and grabbed a hold of Sora's arm, dragging him to the opposite side of the beach. "Such a dirty pun," he purred as he looked at the younger boy in front of him.

Sora smirked and looked at Riku. "Hehe"

Smirking, Riku slid his hand past the waistband of Sora's pants. His fingers ghosted across the boy's length. "Is this what you want?" he murmured while gliding his tongue along the outer shell of Sora's ear

Sora panted softly. "Yes… Riku…" he whimpered softly "Hn, please."

Unfastening Sora's pants with ease, Riku let them slide down the brunette's body. Wrapping his fingers around his lover's length, he stroked him slowly.

Sora panted and bent over slightly, practically humping Riku's hand. "Hn, Riku."

Chuckling softly Riku stopped stroking the tanned teens cock. Kneeling down, he teasingly glided his tongue along the underneath of Sora's member.

Sora panted and looked at Riku. "More… please!" the brunette cried.

Wrapping his lips around the arousal, he took it completely into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.

Sora panted happily as he bucked into Riku's moist cavern. "Hn Riku… please… in…" he tried to whimper, but the words just seemed to fall short.

Letting the hard member slip from his lips, Riku gently grabbed a hold of Sora, laying him down on the sand. Placing two fingers up to Sora's lips, he murmured, "Suck."

Sora looked at him carefully before licking Riku's fingers, leaning up hungrily to suckle on Riku's digits.

Moaning softly Riku took his fingers from Sora's mouth, he teasingly glided them along the crevice of Sora's ass, prodding his finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Sora squirmed and panted. "Hn, Riku, its uncomfortable..." he whispered.

"Relax," Riku murmured, as he slowly pressed the rest of his index finger into Sora, the tip of it hooked as he rubbed it against the smaller teens prostate

Sora squirmed and panted. "Hn! Gods! Riku!" he panted heavily as he arched into the elder. "Mm, please Riku, fuck me," he whimpered.

Leering down at him, Riku withdrew his fingers, and positioned himself over Sora, the tip of his penis touching the brunette's entrance.

Sora looked at Riku panting hungrily. "Ah, please!"

Swiftly embedding himself deeply into the younger teen, Riku moaned loudly. His pale, muscled body shuddering as he was engulfed by the tight heat. After giving Sora a few minutes to adjust, the silver haired teen slowly began to thrust in and out of the brunette.

Sora panted and arched into him almost ready to cum then and there, his body shuddering with barely suppressed pleasure. "Hn Riku!" he cried, his body squirming against the others.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts, Riku made sure his hips were angled just right, so the head of his cock rubbed against Sora's prostate. While one hand held onto the brunette's hips, guiding him as well as supporting him, the other slipped between their bodies. Wrapping his slender fingers around Sora's length, Riku stroked him in time with his thrusts

Sora cried out, arching into him again. "Hn! Riku I'm… Hn!"

Pressing his lips to Sora's, Riku slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth. His thrusts now nothing more than a quick jerk of his hips and his strokes pumping the younger teen rapidly. He moaned loudly into the moist, hot cavern, his tongue wrapping lustfully around Sora's.

Sora moaned as his tongue met Riku's and he cried out, pressing into Riku as he came all over his hand. "Hmm Riku," he panted his body shuddering.

Pumping himself in and out of the tight passage, Riku felt himself tensing, and the warmth pool to his groin. Moaning throatily he steadily fucked the tight hole. Gasping softly, he thrust himself deeply into the brunette, cumming hard, and coating his lover's inner walls. "Sora…" he whispered against his lover's lips, slowly thrusting in and out of him as he rode out the orgasm.

Sora panted and shivered, kissing Riku deeply before pulling away slowly. "I think you got sand in my ass," he pouted as he complained.

He laughed as he pulled out carefully. Riku picked the brunette up and handed him his clothing. while he slid his own on. "Sorry," he murmured sheepishly.

Sora smiled. "Take over for me, Riku. It's the least you can do for getting sad in me. I'm gonna head home and res, kay? I'm sore." he said softly as he turned and began walking home.

Cloud snuggled closer into Leon's chest, still lying on top of his lover.

Sephiroth entered the home quietly, ditching his shoes and setting them beside the others. He had learned through lots of intelligence that Leon was a deep sleeper. So he had plans for the ultimate seduction. He padded up the stairs to the same room he had been in earlier, slipping in quietly and smiling at the scene.

Cloud shifted and mumbled softly in his sleep.

Leon shifted a little, making himself more comfortable, an arm was lightly draped across Cloud's back

Sephiroth slipped all the way into the room and slowly trailed a bare hand up the naked leg, teasing over Cloud's body and pausing in all the places he knew would drive the blond wild with passion.

Cloud moaned softly and shifted. "Hn."

Sephiroth leaned forward, some of his hair falling over his shoulder to torment Cloud's ass with light touches. He carefully shifted the blond, wanting him on his side. He positioned Leon's arm so he would never feel him and then undid his pants just enough to let his erection go free. "Wakey wakey Cloudy, but be careful not to wake Leon," he whispered, even as he slid up from behind and nudged his entrance with his cock.

Cloud shifted, his eyes opening. "Seph?" he murmured tiredly.

Sephiroth smirked, even as he pushed deep inside of him. "Yeah, Cloudy, it's me."

Cloud let out a wide mouthed moan, looking at Seph carefully. "Mm, hn."

Seph reached up and pressed a single finger to his lips. "Shhhh, do you want Leon to wake up and see this?" he purred into his ear, before licking on the outer shell, even as he began to move harder and faster into the tight passage.

Cloud panted heavily, his body shivering as he thrust himself back into Seph. "Hn!"

"How do you want it, Cloudy? Hard, fast, slow, soft? I can do them all," he murmured huskily, demonstrating each as he spoke.

Cloud choked on his moan and whimpered. "Seph… more… faster...harder!" he panted out, eyes watching Leon and making sure not to wake him.

"...Stop moving..." Leon grumbled in his sleep while burrowing his face deeper into the pillow

Sephiroth complied, moving harder, faster, and giving the blond more of what he asked for. He pushed in and out, rubbing against his pleasure spot with each thrust. All the while, a single pale hand slid around him to tease his length with firm strokes that kept in time to his own. Even as he smirked at Leon's words.

Cloud whimpered and looked at Leon, panting softly. "Sorry."

Seph began moving harder and faster, his smirk growing. "You're close, aren't you?" he husked.

Cloud nodded slightly, whimpering as he bucked. "Hn… Seph…" he panted.

"Then cum, Cloudy, I want to feel you close over me..."

Cloud moaned and pressed against Seph as he came.

Sephiroth moaned right into Cloud's ear, before pumping into him twice more and then spilling his load deeply inside of him, coating the inner walls well.

Cloud groaned and shivered looking at Seph, smiling happily. Yet as he looked to Leon his eyes dimmed slightly. 'I... I did it again' he thought, tears forming.

Sephiroth nipped at his shoulder and slipped out of him with a soft plop. He then adjusted his clothes and moved for the door. "You were great, Cloudy. As always." Seph then winked at him. "If things ever fall apart between you two, you can always come to me. I'll take you." That said, he left the room to wait for his second intended victim... err... partner of the night.

Cloud held Leon closer and sobbed into him. his body shaking softly.

Leon stirred, and opened an eye. "Hn...what's wrong?"

Cloud sobbed "he... he..."

Sephiroth was resting in Sora's room, lounging on his bed, waiting for the brunette to get home. After all, he was the main reason he was still there.

Sora walked carefully into his house so he didn't wake Cloud and Leon up. He walked carefully into his room and blinked at the sight that greeted him. "Hey Sephie... what's up?" he questioned softly.

The platinum blond smiled, his bright green eyes serious. "Oh, I thought we could have a sleep over."

Sora smiled happily, jumping around. "Yay!" he squealed as he looked at Seph. "Mind if I take a shower first? I got sand in my ass," he pouted.

Sephiroth smiled. "How about I join you?"

Sora blinked. "I guess you're probably stinky also," he teased, running into his personal bathroom while pulling off his shirt.

Sephiroth followed, stripping his clothes off until he was nude. "Well, I am a very active boy, Sora. I tend to get sweaty."

Sora stuck his tongue out. "You are a stinky man," he teased as he let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. Turning on the shower he hopped in, almost falling in his haste.

TBC

* * *

Fujiko+comes back in, in only boxers+ Well, did you enjoy that? 

Hiro+smoke hanging from mouth+ hmm liked it I donno about the reviewers

Fujiko+pulls Kato close, nipping his neck+ What about you, K-Chan?

Kato+purrs+ mmmm it was the best...

Fujiko+-smirks+ Oh, K-Chan, did you tell H-Chan about that thing we did behind his back?

Kato+Looks at hiro+ Baby! It was soooo good! It was...It was...orgasmic!

Hiro+crosses arms+ HN +looks away+ Well folks I am off to find myself another uke mine seems have been stolen ... Any takers+looks to reviews+ you have my email +wink+

Kato+blinks+ WHAT?

Hiro+takes turned while signing autographs ignoring them+

Kato+pouts+ Hiro...is your libido running out+whimpers+ I'm horny...especially after THAT

Fujiko+whispers to Kato to help him, before both go up behind him. Each one taking an ear in their mouth and nipping at his ears+

Hiro+shifts+ No thanks guys, I'm not horny go fuck each other +waves hand and disappears into darkness a sign where he used to stand saying+ _**"review for Hiro's wounded pride!"**_

Kato: ...

Fujiko+blinks+ Should we drag him back? Or just wait till he wants sex?

Kato+sighs sadly+ He'll come back...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Kingdom hearts.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Profanity, mentions of suicide. If this isn't to you're liking push the back arrow and read a fic more suitable to your liking.

**Chapter 7**

Leon blinked looking up at his weeping lover. "He? What are you talking about?"

Cloud held Leon closer hidding his face from his love, he sobbed into his lovers chest, his golden hair was drooping with sweat as was his body covered in it.more then before. "He..did it again" he whimpered out

"...When was this?"

Cloud tremble with sobs as he clung to Leon "just...just now" he choked out before breaking into more newer tears.

Leon narrowed his eyes. 'Now?' he thought 'but you haven't moved an...inch' realization striked him, and he hastily shoved cloud off of him.

Cloud whimpered as he moved to reach for leon " leon... please" he sobbed tears falling

The brunette threw back the comforter, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he looked at Cloud completely emotionless. "You just had sex with another man...while you were laying on me..in my arms.." he said icily "Stop playing with people's emotions..grow the fuck up Cloud."

Cloud moved away and sobed into the comforter, his body shook with regret, " he came in here, I thought he was you at first, i was still half asleep.. i didn't mean to" he choked out once again, his body curled as he sobbed.

"Oh? Tell me who's name did you cry out? Mine or his?"

Cloud thought for a second and pull him legs to his chest and began to cry yet again. "...Hi..yo...I..I don't remember" he whimpered

Leon quirked an eyebrow. "It was that good that you don't remember who's name you cried out? Hn..."

Cloud trembled "I grabbed you to wake up!" He whimpered softly not facing Leon.

"YOU LET ANOTHER MAN FUCK YOU ON TOP OF ME!" Leon seethed. Pushing off the bed he grabbed his clothing off the floor and dressed himself. "You're an adult. You can say 'no'..." he paused for a moment "Oh yeah that's right...you always BEG for MORE."

Cloud pulled the comforter over him " Leon... if your leaving... leave the ring too" He said weakly he continued to cry though he didn't want to show Leon

Leon looked down at the ring on his finger, slipping it off he laid it on the night stand. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I wasn't faking my happiness when you proposed to me. It's obvious I'm not enough to keep you happy..."

Cloud tremble slowly "I love you Leon, with every bit of my heart. I didn't want it to happen, it's not like I plan it. I proposed BECUASE I want you to be there for me, becuase I want to be there for you... you're leaving me... I didn't choose to let him sneak in here and fuck me." he said slowly gaining his composure.

"You could've said no god damn it."

Cloud sat up slowly his eyes red and puffy "I want to leon... but I don't know how"

Leaning against the wall, Leon crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes remained narrowed and locked on his lover coldly. "Is that so? So any man can come along and fuck you and you'd never say no?"

Cloud looked at Leon " I don't know HOW to say no to Seph! YOU Know that! " he choked out

"I don't care who the hell he is! You fucking propose and it blows up in my face. I'll give you credit for being honest, and feeling guilt. But perhaps you should propose when you truly mean it...when you'll be able to handle yourself if another man walks in the room and starts seducing you...and you can say 'no'."

Cloud laid back down slowly " if you don't want to be here then leave Leon..." he said in a raspy voice as new tears fell

"It's not a matter of whether I want to stay or leave." Leon responded "It's the simple fact that we aren't ready and don't trust each other after all this time." He sat down on the bed and slid his shoes on.

Cloud didn't respond, he just held him self and cried.

"Do what you want." Leon whispered as he stood up and slowly made his way to the door. "It's no consern of mine any longer."

Cloud sniffled "Then my life isn't important to you, it will be thrown away" he said calmly

Leon froze. "Wh-what?"

Cloud sniffled as he shifted "You heard me it's not your consern"

"You're being unreasonable!" Leon cried "Don't do something so stupid like throwing your life away..."

Cloud got up slowly "I'm gonna do it"

Shakily walking over to the blonde he stopped in front of cloud. "Don't."

Cloud looked at Leon and shoved him away walking to his personal bathroom "just leave leon" He spat out

"Are you fucking INSANE?" Leon screamed "why are you doing this? yeah my words were harsh and i am angry and hurt but don't twist the knife any deeper...i don't won't to lose you completely..."

Cloud walked into his bathroom "well you know what Leon, You did fucking lose me! Becuase you don't understand ANYTHING I say!" He spat grabbing a razor from his sink.

Quickly following Cloud into the bathroom, he seized the razor out of the blonde's hand. Making sure he didn't cause any harm, he clenched the blade in his hand. "Your right..I don't understand why he's so hard to say no to." he said softly.

Cloud looked at Leon his eyes narrowed "You said what ever I did wasn't any of your concern!" He spat trying to get the blade from him "You never listen to me! You never understand!" He cried out as tears fell.

Easily avoiding Cloud's attempts to grab the razor, Leon got fed up with it and pinned the blonde against the wall. "I didn't mean that you aren't any of my consern. I said that to provoke you into asking me to stay.To make me listen. To show me you still care. Instead you want to kill yourself? What kind of logic is that? There's alot I don't know about you. I've told you time and time again that I want to know all about you..." he rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "I love you...so much..."he said softly

Cloud held onto leon and sniffled "I don't know much, I don't remember leon.. I love you, If you leave I'll kill myself."

Leon held him close and couldn't help but feel relieved and trapped and decieved at the same time. Now knowing that he had no other choice but to stay. Not that he didn't want to, but he was terrified to even suggest leaving. The weight of the possible suicide of his lover weighed heavily upon his mind. He felt guilty, though in all reality he had no reason to. "Let's go to bed." he whispered

cloud nuzzled leon "Too dirty" he whispered

"Well, go ahead and shower then, I'll change the sheets. I'll join you when I'm done."

Cloud nodded slightly "Love you"

Forcing a smile to his face, the brunette let go. "I love you too." he said softly as he walked out of the bathroom

----------------

Sephiroth smiled and reached out, catching the smaller boy and holding him close to his body. "Whoa, careful, Sora."

Sora blushed and looked up at Seph "Heh, I guess I got too excited." he said happily as he rubbed the back of his head

Seph's lips curved up. "In more ways than one, I can see," he commented, lightly brushing his hand over Sora's cock.

Sora shivered slightly and smiled "Sephy.." he purred out moving his hips into seph's hand, "Can I at least get the sand outta my naughty bits?" He said happily

Sephy's lips curved even more. Seducing this boy was easier than he had throught. "How about I help?"

Sora smiled "Okay! sounds like fun...uh... wait... Riku said I wasn't supposed to ..." he looked thoughtful "Is this called cheating if I do stuff with you?" he asked innocently

Sephiroth gave him an innocent look. "Not at all. We are just doing what people do at an adult sleep over."

Sora smiled and nodded "Okay!" he said happily "Can you help me get the sand out of my ass?'"

Sephiroth smiled, helping the smaller boy into the shower and trailing his hands over his back and along his cheeks. "I think I can."

Sora murred happily moving into his touch "Mmm yay!"

With water slick hands, Sephiroth teased the crack between the cheeks, before tormenting over the puckered opening, allowing the water to follow the path of his hand and up to the opening to clean some of it.

Sora shivered slightly as he bent over allowing seph more access "It feel weird" he gasped out panting softly.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm certain it will. You've got water going inside and cleaning you out."

Sora squirmed slightly "So weird."

Seph pushed the finger deep inside, using the water to clean the passage of all sand that could have gotten into him.

Sora squirmed again pushing himself on to seph's finger "Hnnn Sephy" he panted softly as he looked back at the elder "It feels good like.. i'm being filled with warmth." he said timidly

The silver haired man couldn't help but smirk. "As if someone was cuming inside you over and over again, right?" he asked, using his long fingers to make certain there was no more sand inside of him.

Sora moaned happily "Yeah" he panted out moving into seph's fingers, "It feels really goood" he purred out happily as he looked at seph to watch him "What are you doing?" he asked innocently

Sephiroth smiled. "Just using my finger to guide water into you."

Sora looked at seph and smiled "It feels different from when I do it" he said before blushing in realization that he had said that out loud.

Sephiroth grinned. "Well, its pleasureable, isn't it? And I can stretch you while doing this." To prove his point, he began working in a second finger, pushing more water inside him.

Sora squeaked slightly in slight surprise before moving back into the elders fingers "Hnn.. it feels so good" he whimpered happily his body tremble slightly as he reached down stroking himself softly

Sephiroth placed a hand over his cock. "Come now, don't get too worked up. I want to tease you some more. I don't want to hurt you, after all."

Sora whimpered softly "But it feels so good, I want to cum" he whimpered "I want to feel you in me" he said softly

Sephiroth grinned. "And so you shall, Sora-dear. Think you can take my length or should I stretch you more?" he asked, working three of them inside the tight passage, that seemed eager for more, since it had so recently been used.

Sora squirmed "Hnn now ... please" he whimpered

Sephiroth removed his fingers and picked the lighter, more slender boy up into his arms. "Good. Wrap your legs around me and prepare for pleasure you've never felt before."

Sora nodded wrapping his legs around seph's waist his ankles hooking "Like this?" he tilted his head

"Yes, just like that," Sephiroth murmured, settling Sora's back against the wall and pressing his cock up at his hidden puckered opening. "Ready, Sora?"

Sora looked at seph and smiled "yes, but... you sure this isn't cheating?" he said one more time as he nibbled at seph's neck.

He groaned. "Would you make me stop if it was?" Seph asked, even as he teased the entrance with the swollen head of his penis.

Sora whimpered softly "I...I... nnn please" he begged softly

"Please stop? Or please take you?" Sephiroth asked.

Sora nipped at seph's collarbone "Take me" he panted out "Please"

Sephiroth smirked. Even though he hadn't said it wasn't cheating, the boy was begging. This really was easier than he had thought. "Kiss me and I will," he answered.

Sora looked at Seph and smiled before kissing Sephiroth happily his tongue timidly lapping at Seph's bottom lip

Sephiroth groaned, his tongue slipping out to tease Sora's, even as he shifted his hips and pushed deeply inside of the younger boys passage.

Sora whimpered as Sephy's wet, unlubricated cock pushed into him and pulled the elder closer, kissing him deeply, "Hnnn."

Sephiroth pushed himself fully inside, even as he sat there, kissing the boy more. "Let me know when I can move."

Sora kissed and nibbled at sephy's lips "Mm okay" he whispered

While Sephiroth waited, he kissed him deeply before trailing his lips down to tease his neck.

Sora whimpered his head tilted back as he groaned "Sephy... mmm move please" he said softly

Seph sucked on the back of Sora's neck, leaving a small mark, even as he began to shift his hips. He moved into him carefully, enjoying the feeling of moving in and out of the passage.

Sora squeaked and moan bucking into him slightly "Mmm your bigger then Riku" he panted softly

"I would hope so," Sephiroth laughed, beginning to push into the tight path over and over again. "Is it good, Sora?"

Sora moaned and arched into the length "Ung gods yes" he whimpered

Sephiroth began pushing into him further, picking up the pace, even as he searched for the one spot that would have Sora seeing stars.

Sora moaned happily, his body went tense when seph hit his prostate and cried out "Oh god! Sephy!" he Cried out,

Seph smirked. "Feel good, Sora?" he asked, even as he began moving faster into him, hitting that tight bundle over and over again.

Sora cried out until his voice was gone his body jerking and shivering "UHH!" he whimpered and squirmed as he tensed up again "i'm gonna"

Sephiroth used one hand and moved to hold the base of Sora's cock, holding off his orgasm. "No, Sora... not yet. I want you to feel pleasure like never before."

Sora whimpered softly "Uh! Please.. hnn so good" he whimpered bucking into him. "nhnng"

"Let it drag out. Enjoy this," Seph murmured, kissing him, even as he began to pound faster and harder into him, giving him pleasure that no other had attempted, dragging it out.

Sora yowled abd squirmed in bliss his eyes sparkiling in pure pleasure his body trembling and flexing "Uhhh uuhhh Gods please uhhh"

Sephiroth continued to move inside of him, waiting for the cry that would tell him that his partner really couldn't take it any more.

Sora screamed out in bliss his body twitching slightly " Sephy! Oh gods please" he cried out.

Sephiroth continued to take him with swift shifts of his hips. "Please what, Sora?" he panted, even as he took the boy higher and higher into bliss.

Sora cried out loudly "Release!" he cried out

Seph smiled. "Ok Sora... I'll give it to you." With the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the bathroom, he began to stroke the length, letting go of the spot he had held to keep him from cuming.

Sora cried out his hips bucking his body tensed around seph's cock "Oh god!" He screamd out seph's name and came hard everywhere. "Hnmn!

Seph groaned, even as that tightening passage made him cum deeply inside of the younger boy.

Sora murred and nuzzled into seph looking happy and content "Hnn"

"Was that better than ever, Sora?" Seph purred to him.

Sora nodded into seph's neck purring happily "mmm yea... but i'm tired now" he whimpered

Sephiroth smiled, contentment on his face, even as his green gaze looked over Sora's head, and met Riku's shocked gaze from the teens' place in the bathroom doorway.

--------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long for us to get this chapter up, none the less we hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Hiro, Kato and Fujiko.


	8. NOTICE

I apologize for those of you who are waiting for the eighth chapter for 'Exploration to Bliss' but I am going to have to request that you wait a bit longer until Hiro and myself get settled and so we're no so..overwhelmed. It doesn't help that the story got a bit old and I'm thinking of new ways to..spicen' it up a bit. I realized that it was the same old sex scene, repeated constantly, through out this story. I don't know about you...but it kinda bored me. Therefore I'm asking for a bit of patience as I rack my brain for exciting idea's in my lemons for Chapter Eight. However, I will be writing this solo. I lost both my co-writers. Hiro and Fujiko. Well it's more like they lost intrest in it. But that's aside my point. It is being continued, I just have so much going on right now...I don't have the time to sit down and write a chapter. Once again I apologize for the inconvience, but please bear with me until I get it finished and posted.

Thanks for your support, and reviews. I truly enjoy reading ya'll's comments.

Kato.


	9. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Kingdom hearts.

**Warnings:** Profanity, nude scenes, yaoi.

**Author's notes:** After the long...long wait. Here's chapter eight.

Chapter Eight

Sora looked at seph. "What're you looking at?" he asked him sleepily

"Oh, nothing much. Just Riku," Sephiroth said with a purr.

Sora blinked and turned around, and looked at Riku. "I thought you were going to Kairi's party." he said softly

Riku smiled bitterly and leaned against the door frame "I was there. When you didn't show back up I got kinda leery and came back here, only to find this." he murmured.

Sephiroth gave Riku a slow smirk. "Don't be jealous Riku. I'm certain I could give you a go as well."

Riku looked over at Seph. "I don't think so." he spat bitterly "Your dick has probably been in at least two or three people tonight alone."

"Two, actually," Seph said, sounding pleased. "And I've had no complaints."

Sora looked at them and sighed. "If you two are going to stand here and fight, go ahead. I'm going to bed." he said softly and stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist not giving either man a second look as he made his way out of the room

Riku looked at seph "so. what the fuck was that about?"

"Nothing much. Just thought Sora would enjoy learning what its like to have a real fuck."

"Oh? And you felt that it was your job to teach him?"

"Why not? I have the skills, Riku. It was obvious no one else was going to teach him," Sephiroth said, even as he slowly stepped out of the tub. His cock was no where near fully spent and stood proudly. He then proudly displayed his body while he moved to dry off.

Riku looked at Seph's erect length then up at the man's face blushing faintly. "I taught him what it was like to make love." he muttered "that's a lot better than a simple fuck."

"Is that so? It didn't sound that way to me," Seph purred throatily, even as he moved to dry his hair with the towel, his muscles bunching as he worked. "Besides, have you ever just had hot, wild, unrestrained sex?"

"Of course I have." Riku said as he looked at seph's body watching the man's muscles and bit back a moan

"Is that so? Then you would know that a simple fuck done properly isn't always better than making love. Especially when you want to be hot and fast and hard... and the one your with isn't ready for such a thing," Sephiroth murmured, even as he stroked a hand over his bare chest.

"If your saying that sora's not ready for commitment;I've noticed." Riku stated bluntly as he watched Seph and leaned back against the wall. "Still though, it doesn't take away the hurt. You knew he and I are a couple and you still fucked him. That's a low blow."

"Sora knew what he was doing, Riku. He wanted it. I gave it. I hate seeing a young man in need like that."

Riku sighed. "I know he knew what he was doing. I'm not saying your the only one at fault." he shrugged "it doesn't really matter to me anymore."

"Does that mean you don't want me to console you?" Sephiroth asked, even as he came over to Riku and trailed a hand down his chest.

Riku shivered and looked up at him. "Depends..is your idea of consoling me sticking your cock in my ass?"

"Oh, I don't need to fuck you to console you. At least... not that way."

"Then no. I don't want your condolences. Thanks for the offer though."

Sephiroth smirked, even as his hand trailed down to cup Riku's cock. "Does this mean you want my cock filling your ass, Riku?"

Groaning softly, Riku tilted his head back a little bit, and pushed his hips forward. "Might as well." he whispered

Sephiroth smiled and bent down, even as his damp silver blond hair caressed his cheek as he nipped at his earlobe. "So, you want to be fucked... hard, fast, and wild, correct?"

Riku gasped and shuddered. "Yes.." he whispered hotly

"So... if that's the case, Riku, why are you still dressed?" Sephiroth asked, wanting to get the young man to participate.

Pulling his shirt off, Riku unfastened his pants and slid out of them along with his boxers. Kicking them to the side he pressed himself against sephiroth, moaning softly.

Sephiroth purred, even as he nipped where his ear met his neck, even as he suckled. He then pulled the pale blond man closer to himself, pressing his hard length up against Riku's belly, even as one hand trailed down his back to caress his ass and then slip between his cheeks.

Riku moaned softly and licked seph's nipples, sucking on each of them then gently nipped at the hardened nubs. Reaching down between their bodies he wrapped his fingers around seph's length slowly stroking him, as he arched his back and spread his legs further apart giving seph better access to his pucker

With a quick motion, Sephiroth got his fingers lubed and then brought them down over Riku's ass, moving to slide a single finger deep inside his puckered opening.

Riku groaned softly he pulled away from seph a little bit, and turned around bending over in front of him. He looked at the elder man over his shoulder "Your being gentle" he purred huskily "I want it rough."

Seph raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, if that's the way you want it, then you'll have it that way." Not leaving any other choice, he pulled his finger out and then took position behind him. Swiftly lubing his cock, he thrust hard and fast into Riku, not bothering to stretch him any more than that one finger.

Biting down on his lip to keep from crying out in pain, Riku placed his hands on the wall, his fingers gripping it tightly. His body shook, and trembled. He took a few minutes to adjust before looking at seph again. "move." he whispered

"Are you certain?" Seph asked, even as he began to pull out of the tight passage, even as he made certain that he wasn't bleeding.

"It hurts more when your not moving." riku said "If you move and stimulate the prostate, I'm sure I'll be fine, the pain will subside."

"You would know your body best, wouldn't you?" Sephiroth asked, before beginning to pound into his body, pressing into the tight cavern over and over again, shifting to find the tight bundle of nerves so that the pain would subside.

The teen moved his hips slowly, wincing slightly. All of a sudden his eyes widened and arched his back groaning lowly, pressing back against seph, he licked his lips. "...right..there.." Riku panted

Sephiroth smirked and began to grind against him, hitting that spot over and over again. "Is that it, Riku? You like it right there?"

"Yesss...ohhh..mmm." Riku groaned lowly and pushed off the wall slamming himself back onto seph's cock crying out throatily. "..more..." he panted breathlessly.

Sephiroth pressed into his deeply, over and over again, pounding into him, pressing him into the wall. If there was a bed beneath them, it would be banging against the wall

Riku clawed at the wall, panting hotly. "seph..iroth." he groaned as he kept throwing himself back onto seph's length,shuddering. He looked over his shoulder and licked his lips

Sephiroth leaned over him as he continued to press into Riku, hot, hard, and fast. "Still say a good fuck isn't worth it?"

"N..no."riku panted hotly, he grabbed a hold of seph's hair yanking him forward and kissed him hotly, he rubbed his tongue against the elders, then ran his tongue along the man's perfect teeth, exploring his moist cavern, his body tensed up, his anal walls constricted around sephiroth's length.

Sephiroth groaned into his mouth, kissing him back, knowing the odd angle couldn't be comfortable. Even as he panted and began moving ever faster, wanting to make him cum in pleasure.

Letting go of seph, riku grabbed a hold of the wall and pushed off of it once again, panting heavily as he arched his back and came. His lips parted in a breathless gasp. He panted heavily and licked his lips, his entire body trembling from the intense orgasm

Waiting till he was almost spent, he pounded into him three more times before letting his own load go and filling the tightening passage. "Was it good for you?" he asked.

"Yes." Riku murmured softly "did you enjoy it?"

"Of course. Hot, fast, and wild sex is always a good out lit. Isn't that right, Sora?" he asked, looking over Riku's still bent form and looking toward the brunette who apparently couldn't sleep with all the noise.

Sora looked at Riku then at Sephiroth. "Yeah." he murmured softly. He ran his fingers through his unruly locks and smiled widely at Riku. "you were really loud." he teased

Sephiroth smirked and dressed, finger combing out his hair and moving to leave the two alone. He didn't expect them to say anything to him.

Riku flushed and looked down. "Sora... I... I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing he was saying sorry to being upset with him earlier, rather than his current actions. He could easily understand how the long hair silver-blond man could have swept the brunette away.

Sora tilted his head to the side. "It's alright." he said softly, he extended his hand to Riku "Come on let's go to bed, I need someone to snuggle with."

A/N: There you guys go, finally we've updated. Please review Kato&Fujiko.


End file.
